Disturbances In Time
by RYCloud92
Summary: After stopping Eggman once again, Sonic encounters a golden hedgehog who seems to have a control over time. Is it chaos control or just natural talent and what does he mean when he says "Its not your time yet"?


Sonic The Hedgehog - Disturbances In Time

NOTE - This fan fiction contains Sonic couples SonicXAmy and KnucklesXRouge, it also contains a lot of violence and fan characters. Either way enjoy (also I typed this up quickly on Word and for some reason it didn't pick up all the spelling mistakes)

Chapter 1

In the middle of the desert, miles away from any forms of civilisation Tails and Knuckles stood watching the destruction of Eggman's latest base "Sonic pick up, Sonic!" Tails shouted into the communicator hoping for a response, he sighed, "There's no response Knuckles what should we do", Knuckles thought deeply then responded, "This is Sonic we're talking about, right now as we speak he's probably irritating Eggman". Tails thought for a moment, he looked at the base worried "You're probably right Knuckles". Little did they know from a nearby mountain stood a lone figure; the sun glistened in the aura of his gold eyes whilst he watched and waited.

"Argh you blue rat, you're not going to get away with this" the enraged Eggman shouted "I'll blast you into dust". Sonic just grinned, he was cornered and outnumbered, and that's what made it better "You forget Dr, you have to catch me first" and with that he blurred past the hoards of robots surrounding him, causing destruction in his path "HA this is too easy", "Argh you useless machines, FIRE!" Eggman barked at his remaining minions. Blasts of firepower followed Sonics path, "Only one way out of here" Sonic thought, seeing his exit "I already set this base for self destruct, I've caused Eggman enough trouble", he turned and raced straight towards the bullets origin, dodging each one with ease. "Sorry Eggy but I've got to run" he launched himself in the air, then homed in on each robot, destroying them in the process, all he needed to do now was reach the door, "Oh no you don't" Eggman shouted, he pressed one of the many buttons in front of his Egg-o-matic and in a split second the door slammed shut. "Whoa!" Sonic screamed, forcing his feet to stop before he slammed into the bulk head metal "…no", "HaHAha Oh yes, your trapped Sonic, not even a nuclear weapon can blast through that door" Eggman informed him in delight, "This is madness, we'll both die" Sonic shouted, "If I can't achieve Eggman land, I can at least wipe you of the face of the earth, SAY GOODBYE HEDGEHOG, because you only have 3 minutes left, HaHAhAhAHAHAHAHA", Sonic looked around for hope, a small glimmer of hope…but there was none, this was it, he was done for.

"He should have been out by now" said Tails who was starting to panic, "If my calculations are correct he only has one and a half minutes left", "Your right, normally Sonic would have been here by now something's happened" Knuckles replied. There was silence, "WELL WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM" shouted Tails, Knuckles sighed "Tails it's a suicide mission, by the time we get there the base would explode and we'd die, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do", "We can't just give up, Sonic wouldn't give up" but there was no point, Tails could see that Knuckles had made up his mind, and he knew he was right, Sonic wouldn't want them to die too. He tried to reassure himself like he used to do when Sonic got into one of these messes, but this time he couldn't, he couldn't see any logical explanation for how Sonic could escape. "Time to make my move" the mysterious figure said closing his eyes. Trying to take his mind off what was going to happen he looked to the distance, up to the mountains "Huh! Who's that?...Sonic!" he turned to Knuckles "Look Knuckles, up there", "What! WHAT!", "Over there, it's…." they looked up; there was nothing, nothing but the glimmering rays coming from the sun.

"Well Sonic any last words, HahHAHahaHA" mocked Eggman, "I have nothing to say to you" Sonic replied, he had realised that foiling Eggman so many times must have driven the scientist insane…well more insane then he used to be. He laughed to himself, "At least I'll be going out in a bang" he looked up at the timer counting down, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for his fate, 2, 1.

Chapter 2

BOOM, debris went flying through the sky and across the desert, Tails couldn't believe it, his best friend and someone he thought of as a brother, was dead, Knuckles stayed quiet, probably paying his respects then he turned to Tails "Come on, we have to get out of here", Tails just stared at where the now ruined base was, "…your right". The walk to the tornado didn't take long, they barely said anything to each other except remarks of past adventures with their friend "Ha, I remember when I first met you two…..I knocked him down thinking he was a threat…it isn't the best way to start a friendship" Knuckles sadly remarked "He was a true friend though". "Oh don't go getting all sentimental on me Knucklehead", Knuckles just stopped "WHAT DID YOU SAY!…huh hang on", they both turned, "SONIC!" Sonic grinned "Heh, well of course it's me which other Blue Hedgehogs do you guys know". Tails didn't know what to say, "But…but, how, how did you get out, we saw the place explode"

2, 1…..Sonic opened his eyes, "WHAT!" he looked up at the timer it was stuck exactly on 1, "What's going on…Eggman" he looked up "Eggman?" he wasn't breathing, wasn't moving…he was just…frozen. "This is beyond weird" Sonic thought aloud, "It's nothing to concern yourself with" Sonic turned "Who said that?" in front of him stood a golden hedgehog whose eyes produced a bright aura, he was wearing gloves which had a strange insignia "Don't worry I'm coming back", he closed his eyes and with a sharp flash he was gone, "What? Hey wait", "Relax, I'm just going to sort this guy out" Sonic turned, this mysterious stranger was now stood on Eggman's egg-o-matic, "It's not his time yet" "Not his time what do you mean!" Sonic asked hoping for a straight answer, instead this unknown hedgehog just grasped the frozen Eggman's shoulder and they both disappeared. "Hey answer me!" Sonic demanded "What do you mean not his time", the figure reappeared in front of Sonic "I mean he doesn't die now, not yet….and neither do you", Sonic was really confused now, he laughed weakly "Ok and your telling me you do know when I die", the stranger looked at him, there was only a slight hint of sadness in his eyes as though he had just seen something terrible take place, then he responded "Now is neither the time nor the place" and with that he put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and they were gone. 1, 0 the base exploded.

"Sonic how did you get out" Tails asked again, patiently waiting for a reply, Sonic was running the moment through his head, but then he just shrugged "Now is not the time nor the place Tails" he grinned "Come on let's get back and get something to eat, I could really go for some chilly dogs". Tails and Knuckles just agreed, they weren't happy that they didn't know what happened but at least Sonic was still alive. Rustling, the engine of the tornado started to give life to the machine and it soared into the sky.

At station square the weather was excellent, people where relaxing by the beach and couples where enjoying ice cream together, Amy just sighed "Where is he" she'd been stood near the chilly dog stand all day, knowing that eventually Sonic would turn up, she looked to where Rouge and Blaze where soaking up the sun's rays, she was tempted to join them like she said she would, but she knew that if she moved that's when Sonic would come and go "I'm going to wait here even if the smell of these chilly dogs makes me sick". A polyphonic jazz tone started to play, "Rouge I think that's your phone", Rouge sighed "Its work, they've been phoning all day", "Well could you pick it up or at least turn it off, that noise is so annoying", Rouge got up and answered "This is Rouge, she is currently on holiday at the moment but she'll get back to you when she can" "Rouge this is" but before the commander could even finish she hung up and turned the phone off "I'm bad at conversations anyway", "Wont you get in trouble with your superiors" Rouge just smiled, she knew no matter how much she stood out of line they wouldn't dare fire her, she was the best at what she could do, espionage and infiltration, there was only one other agent who could surpass her and that was Shadow but he was new, and only got the job because of her, she just laid back down and continue relaxing. High on top of one of the buildings the golden hedgehog started at the waves. Watching and waiting, because he knew a storm was approaching.

Chapter 3

"OK Sonic I'm going to find a place to land, I'll swoop down and you two can jump if you want", Tails told them, they were flying over station square, after the day's events it would be nice to relax for awhile. "Alright Tails take her down" Sonic ordered, the tornado dived, like a bird about to catch its prey; it was a good few meters above the ground, so not to harm anyone. "Seeya in a bit Tails" Knuckles said, Tails nodded and with that Sonic and Knuckles jumped and landed safely on the ground, the tornado swooped back up "And Sonic" Tails shouted "Try to stay out of trouble" and with that he flew off. "Come on Knuckles I'm starving", Knuckles just grinned and followed.

""Cough"…..huh….Where am I?" Eggman pondered, he looked around, he was on some small island, and there wasn't much landscape but the ocean, which went on for miles. He weakly climbed out of his Egg-O-Matic, and looked at the damage; it wasn't that bad I few bumps but with a couple of small tweaks it would fly again. "What had happened!" he asked himself, then he remembered "My base!" and as if it was instinct his knees collapsed to the floor and he screamed in rage "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the master emerald?" Sonic asked, "It's ok, with Eggman out of the way all I have to worry about now is that Bat girl" they both laughed, but Sonic was slightly concerned, he knew Eggman was still alive and as always Eggman would want revenge, he just shrugged "Let him, he can't beat me" he told himself. They were coming towards the chilly dog stand "Do you want one" Sonic asked, but in disgust Knuckles replied "No thanks Sonic", "Oh well your loss". The man at the counter turned and smiled, he was used to this "Ah Sonic what can I get you", "You know what I want my good man I'll have two AHH", he had been pounced on before he could finished "I've got you my darling Sonic" Amy happily said, keeping her grip on him. Sonic struggled to get up, with Amy still attached he sighed and said "I'll have two chilly dogs", Knuckles just laughed, "Nothing changes," he thought to himself.

"OHH When I get my hands on that Hedgehog" Eggman shouted aloud, whilst tinkering with his machine, "Come on work! WORK!" he whacked it and it reacted, the machine came to life. "YES!" he closed the section he was working on, "Here goes nothing" he pressed the button that operated the light just to make sure the power was being produced…it worked but the light had been damaged, the electric shock sent him flying across the ground. In both pain and rage he got up and started kicking the ground, "Why! CAN'T! I! GET! A BREAK!" his foot then hit something hard causing him pain, "ARRGH, what was that!", he shifted the sand to see what had caused him pain, then a wide, evil grin covered his face, he chuckled diabolically as he lifted his prize in the air, a chaos emerald.

Chapter 4

"Mhhm…ohm…..delicious" Sonic announced whilst eating a chilli dog whole, Blaze and Rouge just watched in disgust, they couldn't understand what Amy saw in Sonic. The sun was still shining brightly, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy had now joined Blaze and Rouge, Sonic promised Amy he'd tell them about his latest encounter with Eggman, nearby a radio was playing some relaxing music. "Any moment now" the gold figure thought, he was accustomed to the waiting, after all the waiting he had done he was never short of patience. "So there I was, Eggman's robots had surrounded me and I only had minutes to spare" Sonic gloated, Knuckles just grinned "He loves to gloat doesn't he" he whispered to Rouge who nodded in agreement, Amy just sat watching him and listening to every word, "Well anyway, I was just about to get out when Eggman had slammed the door shut, I was stuck, no way out, I had to spend what may have been the last 3 minutes of my life with Egg features" Sonic told them. "How did you get out" Amy asked, Sonic looked, everyone was staring at him in anticipation, waiting for his response. He hadn't realised that his gloating got him in an awkward situation, "Well…I" "What's going on" Blaze interrupted, they turned, all the citizens had formed around the Beach, people who where sun bathing earlier where now just stood in silence. "SONIC!" coming towards them in panic was Tails, "What's happening" Knuckles demanded, "Well look", "At what" Amy asked in anger, "Just look!" Tails demanded pointing upwards, they all turned. Falling from the sky was a huge piece of metal. "This is an emergency broadcast, all citizens of Station Square are advised to get away from the northern beach, to take high ground" the sound was coming from the radio, the news reporter sounded urgent "I REPEAT, ALL CITIZENS OF STATION SQAURE ARE ADVISED TO GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THE NORTHERN BEACH AND TO GET TO HIGH GROUND".

"Yes, YES!" Eggman snickered, after another defeat at the hands of Sonic, finding a Chaos emerald in the middle of nowhere was a worthy find. "I know exactly what I'm going to do with this" he thought, he had it all planned and this time he was going to get rid of Sonic once and for all. "Now, first things first" he announced, to the emptiness of the small Isle, "I need to get of this waste of land and back home" he went towards his egg-o-matic, his diabolic, twisted brain thought of his wonderful plan, his evil grin covered his face, he jumped inside his transport and it started to float above the ground. "HaHAHaHahAHa…he is going to pay this time" he chuckled to himself, then he stopped, something had caught his eye, "What!" in the distance, slowly plummeting towards the ground, he could see the silhouette of a large object; its size covered the sun from his view.

Chapter 5

People screamed in terror, they started to flee the beach, couples held each other tight never wanting to let go, "Oh Sonic" Amy held onto him, normally Sonic would tell her to get off but not this time, he held her back "Its going to be alright". "Where did it even come from" Rouge asked, "The space colony Ark" they turned, Sonic gasped "You again" the golden figure just smiled, Sonic continued "I guess I owe you a thank you", "Don't worry…it's my job". "Who is this Sonic" Tails asked, Sonic didn't know what to say "He's the guy who saved my life this morning…I never caught your name", "I think I have a slightly more pressing problem to deal with" the stranger calmly responded, nodding to the sky. "You said it was from the space colony Ark?" Blaze pondered, "That's right, after more than 50 years rusting away that huge chunk is the result, time takes its toll on everything" for a moment there was a hint of sadness in his expression "now pardon me for a second". They were all puzzled, they just stood and watched, the same question arose in their minds, who was he, they where all curious to know.

The gold hedgehog walked forward, his eyes glowed bright gold, the aura of light travelled from his eyes around his body, he raised his arm and pointed, there was a golden explosion of light in the sky, and where the huge piece of metal used to be there was now nothing. He opened his eyes, "Done" he turned, everyone who was still near the beach looked in amazement, whilst walking back though the crowd had dispersed, after seeing a giant creature made of water almost bring the entire city to ruin, a gold hedgehog making a falling piece of space junk disappear wasn't enough to keep their attention, there was still some sun to enjoy, the only people who remained where Sonic and his friends. "What did you do" Tails asked in shock, he still couldn't believe what he had just seen, "I moved it back to where it came from", "Hang on" Knuckles blurted out "Wont it just fall back, or worse wouldn't an even bigger piece crash down", "He may not look smart but he does have a point" Rouge announced, the mysterious hedgehog just grinned "There's no quick way to explain this, but the entire Arks as good as new. Now if you'll excuse me" he closed his eyes, but Sonic grasped his shoulder "You're not leaving yet….I need to buy you a chilli dog as a thank you", there was a tense moment where they stared at each other, Sonic was starting to regret the decision. "Well what do you say" Sonic asked waiting patiently for an answer, the stranger sighed "Ok I'll get something to eat, but on one condition!" "What?" "Could I have a burger, Chilli dogs make me feel sick" he grinned, everyone chuckled, "Some people don't have taste" Sonic joked, the sun glimmered against the waves, people where laughing and enjoying themselves, once again the city had become calm.

On the other side of the world the moon shined, it caused the old gears on the ground to glow in its light, the area had been abandoned for a while, all the walls had been scorched from the blast of an explosion, the shattered remains of old robots lay all over the floor, in front of what appeared to be a giant computer a lone figure was trying to activate it. "Shadow come in", the figure picked up his communicator and spoke into it "This is Shadow", "Have you found anything of value in the scrap brain base", Shadow looked around "Nothing that we can salvage, unless if we require robotic pigs that can throw bombs", "Ok, well report back to base to sign out for tonight, we'll keep in contact if we require your help". Shadow turned off the communicator and started to make his way out, he didn't like it, he was grateful for GUN for giving him a place, a purpose, but salvage duty was a waste of his time. Suddenly there was a loud bang from behind, he turned, in the air was a lone buzz bomber struggling to stay straight, a ball of light shot at Shadow, easily missing him. He grinned, "This isn't even worth my time" he thought, he lifted his arm "Chaos spear", a beam of burning plasma shot from his fingers, it cut straight through the old battered robot causing its metallic remains to collapse straight to the floor. "No wonder Eggman disposed of these, they're so weak" Shadow announced, he looked towards the remains, he grinned at how ridiculously easy it was to take down, but then he noticed a green glimmer in the corner, he walked towards it, he moved the rubble covering the jewel out of the way, to reveal a green emerald. "Maybe this trip wasn't such a waste," he said, as he held the gem in his hand he turned and continued to make his way out.

Chapter 6

"Mhmm…oh that's good, it must have been, hmm a good three hundred years since I last had a burger", they where all sat around a table outside a small restaurant, Amy and Rouge had both ordered a hot dog, Sonic asked for another two chilli dogs, Knuckles was eating a salad, whilst Blaze and Tails just stuck with fries. "I think we're even now" the gold stranger joked to Sonic after finishing his meal, "What do you mean by three hundred years" Tails asked curiously, he just laughed "You have no idea", "You know we still didn't catch your name" Amy told him, he looked around he knew he wasn't being fair, after all he knew everything about them but they knew nothing about him "My name is Rassilon".

Deep in the heart of the mystic ruins, laid the enormous egg base, inside it housed multiple inventions created by Eggman throughout the years. From the Egg Carrier to the plans of the Death Egg, from the Tails Doll to Metal Sonic, the entire building was littered with things connecting to the Doctor's life. "Ah it's good to be home" Eggman said as he deeply breathed in the musty, oily air, "Welcome back Doctor" the monotone voice announced, "Computer good to see you again, are my defence systems doing their job?", "Yes Doctor, they have held back GUN's forces since your last visit". He grinned, here he was untouchable, and GUN knew that "Excellent, make sure they stay operational, we don't want any interruptions" he announced, "Also have this taken to my security vault, it's very important, top priority" he held the Chaos emerald up so the computer knew what he was talking about, "It will be done". Out of the corner a small robot appeared, its head was circular as was it two red eyes; its legs consisted of four wheels so it could keep balance. It zoomed across the room on its wheels towards his master, his small robot arm stretched out and delicately took the emerald from the Doctors hands, then he quickly speed out. Now that he knew that the emerald was safe he started to put his plan in motion, "Computer, get me a cucumber and ham sandwich, I have work to do"

It was hard to believe that a few hours ago the city had been in panic, it was so quiet and peaceful, parents were walking with their kids across the beach, the stars where dazzling the sky with their wonder, in restaurants people where laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sonic and his friends where sat relaxing by the bay, the moon was causing the waves to glimmer, "It's funny" Rassilon remarked, Rouge remarked "What is?" they all looked at Rassilon waiting for his reply, "Life…, it's so short and is filled with so many terrible things, war, famine, violence, destruction, death. And yet…there isn't a moment of it that isn't worth living" they all nodded in agreement, Amy hugged Sonic, he tried to protest but gave up, he was too tired and it made her happy. "So what will you do now" Knuckles asked, there was no response, Rassilon just got up and started to walk off, "Hey where are you going" Sonic shouted, Rassilon turned and smiled "Thanks for the burger" then he continued walking. "That doesn't answer my question where are you going?" "I still have jobs to do, things to correct, don't worry our paths will cross again soon", Sonic just stared at him; this guy was a complete mystery. Rouge perked up, someone caught her eye "Shadow?" in the distance coming towards them was Shadow, Sonic turned "Where have you been, you missed a beautiful day", "I had work to do, I would have been here sooner if my assigned partner had turned up" he announced looking at Rouge, "What! Go to a salvage assignment and miss this sun, No way" she grinned. "It's a shame you didn't come, it proved to be quite useful" he remarked, revealing the green emerald, Rouge was gutted, "Well today turned out to be quite eventful too" Knuckles announced, "Yeah that's right, do you want to tell him…" Sonic stopped and turned around "Rassilon?" he was gone.

Chapter 7

On the outskirts of Station square, a small town was quickly becoming quiet, from Creams house could be seen the nearby Chao Nursery and the landmarks of Green Hill. Cream sighed she didn't get a chance to visit the city today, her Mum needed help, but she was determined about visiting Amy tomorrow with Cheese. "I'm sorry honey", Cream turned, at her door way stood her Mum, "No its ok mum, you needed help, I'm going to visit tomorrow anyway" Cream reassured her, but Vanilla wasn't convinced "So you're not mad at me, I could have done the housework myself". Cream hugged her Mum "Your my mum, I couldn't be mad at you", "Well all right, if I'm not in before you go tomorrow I just want to tell you to be careful", "don't worry Mum, I'll have Sonic to protect". "Her mum smiled, knowing that Sonic was there gave her confidence "Ok, Now BED". Cream protested "But Mum it's only 9pm" but she gave in, she knew she couldn't change her mother's mind. The town was completely dark, silence had fallen throughout the land, in the distance marching towards this darkness however was a robotic army.

"Where did he go", Sonic was stood looking in all directions, "He seems to have just vanished" Tails pointed out, Blaze agreed "It seems that way", Shadow was just confused "Who are you guys talking about", they told Shadow everything, from Sonics near death at Eggman's desert base to their meal with Rassilon. "I see, yet I still feel like I'm in the dark" he told them, "I think we all feel that way, he was real mystery" Amy reassured him, "From what you've told me it sounds like chaos control, yet to have that much control and power over it shouldn't even be physically possible, whatever he is he isn't mortal", "What makes you think that?" Rouge asked curiously, "Chaos control takes energy from its user as well as the power of a chaos emerald", "That does make sense" Sonic agreed "It explains why I was so exhausted after using a fake emerald to warp on the Ark", Shadow continued "Yet you've told me he had no emerald on him and he didn't break a sweat controlling time" they nodded, then silence they all stood just looking at each other, "So what is he then" Tails asked.

Everyone was terrified; it was cold and most of them were still wearing their pyjamas, they had been forced into a line by the machines, the ones who refused had been shot dead, in front of the crowd a hovering screen flickered to life. "Testing…Hello! Is this thing on" covering the screen was the moustached covered face of Eggman, "…Ahh townsfolk there is nothing to fear, as long as you all keep quiet. My machine has detected a chaos emerald in your town, now if you don't mind, as if you have a choice" he chuckled "All your homes, your shops and schools will be destroyed, so the emerald can be found quickly…any objections?" a thin man stood forward "You can't do Argh" the man flopped about on the floor, an electric current was being emitted into his body via the screen, he collapsed, people just wept in terror, cream held her mum and cheese tight, "Any more objections!" the Doctor requested, he grinned "Good" he laughed as the robots blasted every building in site "MwahahahahaHAHA".

Chapter 8

"So what is he then?" Tails asked, none of them had a clue, Sonic thought back to his first meeting with Rassilon ""I mean he doesn't die now, not yet….and neither do you"", the words haunted him. Sonic cleared his throat, as he hoped everyone turned their attention to him "Before he left he told me we'll meet again soon" Sonic announced, "So we can ask him when we see him, let's not worry about it for now let's relax", Shadow agreed "He doesn't sound like a threat, he most likely likes to keep himself to himself" "That reminds me of another Hedgehog we know" Rouge wittily remarked, everyone chuckled except Shadow, "My past is my business" he said. "Oh you need to lighten up a little Shadow" Amy advised, the others nodded in agreement Shadow couldn't help but grin. They walked past the many shops, restaurants and sites the city had to offer, along the way a street vendor approached Sonic "A flower for the lady sir", "No way" Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer and whacked him rage, "Owww!" Sonic wailed "OK, I'll take two", the man smiled, from nowhere he pulled out 2 stunning bright red roses, "Ahh Sonic" Amy delightfully said "You're so romantic", "Only when you hit him" Shadow pointed out. "What did you say" Amy was furious, luckily for Shadow Knuckles interrupted "Is emerald town having a bonfire, that's a lot of smoke", they turned their attention to the sky, they could see a large trail of smoke coming from the distance, "They could be" Tails answered, suddenly there was a loud blast, flames shot in the air, "I don't think so" Sonic responded, "we best check it out" and before anyone could say anything he was gone, "Shadow you go with Sonic, the rest of us can take the tornado" Tails announced, the others followed "I hope Creams ok" Amy worried. Shadow just sighed, "I only just got of work" then he speed off towards Emerald town.

Rain was pouring from the sky, it fell into the under levels and slums of station metropolis, where the poor and desperate lived out of view of the rich and powerful, in an alley a young couple, a rat and a rabbit, were arguing. "Look it's over between us" the young rabbit told him, she was in her late teens, her light eyes made her look timid, "Martha calm down, you're not thinking clearly" he responded, she turned to face him, his small rodent eyes were filled with a mix of rage and sadness, "No Ross, for once, I AM THINKING CLEARLY! You lie to me! You spend MY money! And worst you sleep around behind my back" she removed a cheap silver ring off her finger and threw it on the ground "We're through". On one of the buildings was a gold hedgehog, "ok this it" he nervously said to himself "here goes nothing". Martha walked off, she was glad to be rid of him, Ross snapped, he ran at her and grabbed the back of her neck, were she was once confident she was now terrified for her life, he turned her so she was facing him and pushed her against a wall. With one hand tightly on her neck he revealed a gun with the other, "No Ross, please NO!" "You don't get to dump me you little…" "Erm excuse me" the gold hedgehog interrupted. Ross turned, his grip tightened on Martha, "Look pal! This is none of your business why don't leave before any accidents happened" Ross threatened, aiming his gun at the stranger, he breathed deeply in "Look I think you should" BANG, Martha screamed and turned away, she turned back, no one was there, Ross was gob smacked "What the…" "Where is he?" he turned his attention back to her "SHUT IT" and he cocked the gun. This is it she thought, she was a goner, "You need to work on your shot" in the background the hedgehog was stood grinning, "But how" Ross asked, the strangers expression became more serious now "I've seen your life Ross, you've achieved nothing" he paused and began to walk towards him, Ross's arm was shaking but he kept the gun pointed at him, he continued "You'll continue to achieve nothing, you'll make no difference to this world, from now until you die". He vanished, Ross had now dropped Martha, he was shaking his gun as he swung it from left to right, "WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF" he backed up closer to the wall and in front of him the hedgehog appeared, he grasped Ross by the throat and swung him against the wall, causing him to fling his weapon across the alley. "You are small Ross, you are worthless. People like you don't deserve life, you make no contributions, no difference" Ross was flopping now, Martha screamed "Stop, please stop", he continued "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now" his gripped tightened, causing Ross to kick his legs in struggle "Tell me why I shouldn't just, break your scrawny neck". Martha rushed over, she was in tears she grasped the guy's arm, trying to pry his grip from Ross's neck, "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP" he turned and looked her in the eyes, immediately he let go of Ross who fled into the night, he just stood staring at Martha, "I'm sorry…" he turned and began walking, she followed and gripped his shoulder "Don't be, you saved my life" she smiled, "You just…got to, control your anger that's all", he slowly nodded, he was clearly disappointed with what he had done, "What's your name" she asked, he lifted his head, looked into her light blue eyes and said "My name is Rassilon"

Chapter 9

Sonic leaped above the traffic, dodging cars and bikes a like, "Come on Shadow keep up", behind him Shadow was jumping over the cars Sonic just passed, "Your enjoying this" Shadow asked, "Well aren't you". A few miles behind in the air the others watched their path, "That's my Sonic" Amy proudly boasted, "That's them alright," Knuckles added whilst watching all the vehicles that where swerving out of the way of the black and blue blurs. "Can't this thing go any faster?" Blaze complained, "Would you rather walk" Tails remarked. "So what's your plan" Shadow asked, Sonic just laughed "What plan", Shadow sighed "Same old Sonic" he thought to himself, "Hang on Emerald town, because here I come" Sonic announced, he was loving every moment of it.

Thick black smoke from peoples carriers had settled into the slums, on a street corner stood a small, run down eatery called "Chao chow" Martha was dragging Rassilon inside "Come on Rassilon, you must be starving", he smiled "I could do with something to eat". Inside it was dark and dirty, the table where covered in the stains of many sauces and drinks, the only light came from the outside, "I'm sorry it doesn't look nice, but it's the best in town" Martha assured him, Rassilon just smiled "If it's good enough for you then it's perfect for me" he told her, then he blushed in embarrassment, she giggled. They moved towards the nearest table and took a seat, a grey, elderly old cat came towards them with the menus, "How have you been Donna" Martha asked, she opened her mouth in complete dullness and said "Not bad, my throats acting up" she coughed then walked off. "Who was that" Rassilon asked, "That's Donna, she's scary at first but she's actually pretty nice" Martha answered, suddenly blasting out of nowhere an upbeat pop tune was playing, Donna and the other two members of staff looked towards Rassilon and Martha, Martha blushed "That'll be me", she dug her hand in her pocket, pulled out her phone and answered "Hello? Oh hi…where are you now? Ok…well we'll see you in a bit…Bye", "Who was that", Martha looked at him, as if she forgot he was there "Oh that was a good friend of mine, he's kind of my adoptive brother, he's coming here so I can introduce you, his names Silver".

"Mum I'm scared" Cream wept, her mum held her tighter "It'll be alright". All over the town where flames, everyone's homes, the entire town had been ravaged, from the monitor Eggman's diabolical laugh was being echoed, "Yes, YES! Destroy it all! FIND ME THAT EMERALD", the robots obeyed, blasting missile's far and wide destroying every remaining piece of rubble, turning them into specs of dust. In the midst of this ruin the emerald had revealed itself, its red glimmer was a beacon to Eggman, calling out to him. A metallic arm stretched out from the screen, it extended its reach to the red emerald, scooped it up and shot straight back, the screen turned to face the terrified townsfolk "I thank you for your cooperation, if you don't mind I'll be leaving" the screen started to float off the robots where beginning to follow, Cream couldn't hold back anymore, she was more angry now then she was scared "You FAT, OVERWEIGHT, UGLY COWERED, You won't get away with this! ", "WHAT!" Eggman screeched in rage, his screen rushed back and his minions dropped back to ground, it hovered straight in front of Cream. "What did you say" from the Doctors expression Cream could tell he was furious, "Sonic will stop you" she told him, he just laughed "Whooo…hoo HAHAhA, you know I was going to leave here, I was going to spare this town" Cream gulped, she instantly regretted standing up to him, "Bots kill them! KILL THEM ALL! Starting with this one", the screen flew off, the bots surrounded Cream, their weapons cocked and aimed at her head, she closed her eyes and cried, "why did I open my mouth", she thought as she waited for the shot.

Chapter 10

"You know you can open your eyes", "Hmm" Cream looked all around her the bots where frozen, "What's happened?" she pondered, "I did" she turned, there stood Rassilon, "It's not your time yet" he told her, she turned "Come on Mum, cheese, everyone. Let's go", they were all frozen solid "Sorry, I only had time to freeze everything but you", "Is there nothing you can do?" Rassilon thought, he paced back and forth, "Martha would know" he told himself, he shook it off that was in his past, right now he was needed in the present, then he grinned "I don't think you have to worry about your mum" he told her, "What do you mean", he pointed, in the distance, frozen in time was Sonic "he might not have gotten here in time to save you, but he can save everyone else, now come on, I have to take you somewhere safe", she nodded in agreement, in gripped her shoulder and they were gone, BZZZT the energy shots scorched the floor, as both the bots and townsfolk looked dumbstruck at the now empty space.

As the screen was floating back to Eggman's base, the Doctor was watching his progress via his computer, he chuckled to himself "Two emeralds down, six more to go" he told himself. A sharp beep was being admitted as his emerald detector had picked up a signal, he turned his attention to it and grinned "Oh and it looks the next one has been hand delivered", the screen turned and made its way back.

"Where did she go" the electronic voice of the bot asked, the robot it directed its question to just shrugged its metallic shoulders, WOOSH 3 bots were ripped to shreds, dust settled back to the ground, revealing the silhouette of Sonic. Vanilla cheered "Its Sonic" "Chao chao", Sonic faced the remaining robots and grinned, "It's the Hedgehog, shoot him" Sonic ran and the blasts followed, "CHAOS SPEAR!" a quick flash of energy pierced though one bot and took down 4. Some of the robots continued the chase with Sonic, whilst the rest stayed, they turned to where the blast came from, Shadow dropped to the ground, he could understand why Sonic found these moments fun. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he warped, appeared and kicked one of the robots heads off. "Come on" Sonic shouted to his pursuers, he wasn't going full speed, he wanted a challenge, the blasts continued to be just behind his path, "Heh is that the best you can do". "I told you didn't I" Rassilon announced, Cream nodded in agreement as they watched from a nearby hill, then she noticed the screen returning "That could be trouble" she thought. "Is this the best you can do" Shadow announced to the machines in front of him, "Eggman should be embarrassed" "They're just the foot soldiers, Shadow", Shadow turned and was hit with an electric surge sending him flying across the ground, the townsfolk were in shock. "Nobody MOVE!" he sent another surge through Shadows body, the bots aimed at the crowd, Shadow got up weakly "Now then, Hand over the emerald" Eggman demanded.

Chapter 11

"If I refuse," Shadow said, Eggman nodded to one of the mechs, it pushed a person in front of Shadow and held its gun against their head, "If you don't give me that emerald, this man's death will be on your conscience" Eggman told him, there was silence, their eyes were fixed into each other's gaze, the man was terrified, Shadow laughed "Your bluffing", the Doctor smiled "Is that so…FIRE!" There was a loud bang, Rassilon covered Creams view, it caught Sonic's attention, he tried to make his way back but he was cut off, he stopped then turned to face the machines "Ok then, lets party". Everyone screamed "SILENCE!" Eggman ordered, Shadow couldn't believe it, in front of him all that remained was the top half of the man's head, blood was gushing out of it, "I think I'm going to be sick" he said in disgust, Eggman nodded to another Bot, he dragged Vanilla out "Listen carefully Shadow because I will only ask one more time, GIVE ME THAT EMERALD!" he barked.

"Come on is that the best you lot can do" Sonic gloated, he leaped over the top of the mechs, he'd been toying with them for some time, "Any moment now" he thought, bang on target, they all stopped firing, their ammunition had run low, their guns clicked empty. "Heh what are you going to do now", they surrounded him in a circle and took a swipe at him, "Whoa" he jumped narrowly dodging a hit "Wasn't expecting that", he didn't have time for this he needed to rejoin Shadow, "SONIC!" he turned sky diving towards him was Knuckles, above him Sonic could see the Tornado, he grinned "You guys took your time". Knuckles landed smashing a bot in the process, "I'll take on these, you help Shadow", Sonic nodded "Thanks Knucks" he shouted as he made his way towards the other side of town.

Eggman had him beat; he couldn't risk another death, "Ok" Shadow announced "You win", he pulled out the emerald and placed it on the ground "Good Shadow", in a moment the arm shot, grasped the emerald and shot back, Eggman nodded towards the mech and it threw Vanilla back to the group. "Mum!" Rassilon kneeled down so he could look her in the eyes, "Stay here I have to do something" he winked, closed his eyes then disappeared. "SHADOW!" he turned to see Sonic rushing towards him, a group of mechs started to fire to hold him back, "HAHAhA Sonic your too late" the screen was soaring back into the sky, another group of mechs aimed towards Shadow, "FIRE!" Shadow closed his eyes and prepared himself, the screen was soaring back to the Doctors base, from the speaker all could be heard was his menacing laugh, the energy blasts propelled towards Shadow "ARGH!" Shadow was amazed he was still alive, in front him however a blood stained Rassilon collapsed to the floor.

Chapter 12

Always the optimistic Silver looked around at the slums sites, sure it was run down but at least people could life in it. He still couldn't believed he had done it, the world he wanted, a world without Iblis, he achieved it "Not without a price" he sadly thought, "Where are you Blaze?" then his head started to hurt, his real past and his new past where at war with themselves. He shook it off, he still needed to get used to it, and after passing a few streets he had reached the dinner Martha said she was at. "You're going to like Silver" she told Rassilon, "I've known him since he was eight years old, although lately he's been acting a bit strange…" "Oh thanks sis", they turned, stood at the side of the table was Silver "Ah here we go" Martha announced, she pointed at Silver "Rassilon this is Silver, Silver this is Rassilon", Rassilon got up and reached out his hand, Silver took it and shook.

"No!" Sonic was furious, he smashed the robots in front of him, Shadow launched himself towards Rassilon's executer and ripped him to shreds, it only took a matter of moments to destroy the remaining bots, however it gave Eggman's screen enough time to flee with the chaos emeralds. In the background the tornado landed, Knuckles glided towards the group, whilst Cream was running in tears "Mum!" Vanilla and Cheese hugged her tightly. Meanwhile the others had all gathered to where Rassilon lay, most of his chest was scorched and ripped, blood was flowing out from both his wounds and mouth, Amy and Rouge looked away in disgust, a tear ran down Blaze's cheek "Oh my god", Shadow just whispered quietly "Thank you", Sonic turned towards the townsfolk "is anyone here a Doctor", a elderly man with a short beard stepped forward "Could you please take a look at him, Tails call for some medics". A few hours later an ambulance from Station Square general hospital soon arrived, they carted the citizens who needed treatment away, they pulled out a stretcher and placed Rassilon on it, Knuckles quietly remarked "We only just met him", there was silence as the ambulance drove off.

"Here you go two chilli dogs with onions and one bacon sandwich," Donna groaned, "Thanks Donna", Silver just looked at Martha "I can't believe you like them", "They're good" she responded, "I hope so" Rassilon added, when it came to ordering she recommended the chilli dogs. He bit into and chewed, after a while however he froze "I told you they're disgusting" Silver gloated, Rassilon took one of the tissues and spat it the meat into it, "I'm sorry" he told her, "Don't worry, it's a required taste", "Yeah, hers" she gave Silver a sharp kick from under the table, "Oww" they all laughed, she bit into hers then got up "If you boys excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room" she turned and looked at them both "No fighting". Rassilon smiled, whilst Silver was deep in thought, "She's fine" he told him, Silver responded "Hmmm, oh Martha yeah, I wanted to thank you, for saving her three nights ago, she's like a sister to me", Rassilon leaned forwards "I know Martha's fine" he whispered, "So who where you talking about", "I was talking about Blaze".

Chapter 13

"He didn't even know me, he just saved my life" Shadow remarked, they were all waiting in the lobby at the hospital, Rouge had fallen asleep on Knuckles, Amy was crying holding onto Sonic, Tails and Blaze just stood waiting, in the corner Vanilla and Cheese were comforting Cream. "He didn't have to do that" Shadow continued, "It mustn't have been your time yet" Sonic thought, they were all silent, just waiting for the Doctors to give them any news. Another hour passed, Rouge yawned as she woke up "Any news" "Not yet" Blaze responded, Knuckles let out a small laugh they turned to face him, "What's so funny?" Amy asked, "We hardly know him," he pointed out "All we know is his name and the fact he has some control over time, that's all. Yet why are we so worried?" no one knew what to say, Cream responded "Because he's a good person", Sonic nodded in agreement "She's right, I've seen some selfless acts, most mine own, but I have never seen someone throw his life away just so someone else can life". The doors opened and the Doctor stepped out, they all turned their attention directly to him, "Are you the friends of the young Hedgehog who came in earlier" they nodded, "I want you to know he's fine, his skin is badly burned but he is quickly recovering" they sighed in relief, "Is it ok to visit" Vanilla asked, "Yes but I have a question for the women" Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream and Vanilla listened "…which one of you is Martha, it's the first name he called out when he awoke", they shook their heads "None of us are" Amy answered wiping away one of the tears from earlier, "Well Ok, your set to come through".

Silver was shocked, he never mentioned Blaze to anyone else, not even Martha "How do you know about Blaze?" he asked, "The same way I know you and her sought out to destroy a creature known as the flames of disaster", Silver was dumb struck, it was impossible he told no one and there was no way he randomly guessed, "How do you?" "I have an advantage in terms of timelines, it's the sole reason of my existence," he answered, this was too much, Silver couldn't handle it all but this was an opportunity that couldn't be missed. "How is she" he asked, "She's doing well, your alterations of time caused her soul to transcend into a parallel dimension in the past", a single tear produced from Silvers eye, he didn't understand what Rassilon meant but Blaze was still alive, Rassilon interrupted however "I'm sorry though, I'm very sorry" he paused Silver was tense, "Your changes to the timeline meant you never met, if you ever meet her again she wouldn't remember you", Silver shook his head and wiped the tear, he smiled at Rassilon "That doesn't matter, as long as she's happy…thank you Rassilon", they heard a flush coming from the ladies, the old pipes creaked in reaction, Rassilon was serious now "You cannot tell her about me, what I know", he nodded in agreement. She came out; the door creaked loudly as she did "What are you guys talking about then" Martha asked, "How you took care of me when we were growing up sis" Silver lied.

Chapter 14

His eyes slowly fixed open, he was in tremendous pain, the sun brightly shined through the windows, he looked down to his chest where his stomach had been scorched it was now deformed and covered in stitches. "I've got to hand to you, I've seen other people look a lot worse" he weakly turned to see who it was, it was Sonic who was smiling over him, he slowly lifted himself so he was upright "I'd advise against it" Amy told him "The doctors said you'll have to take it easy for a while", Rassilon grinned, after 10,000 years of time travel, there is no taking it easy he thought. "We owe you are thanks" Shadow announced, "Thank you Mr Rassilon" Vanilla said "If it weren't for you my precious Cream would be…" He looked around and smiled "Thank you all so much, ARGH", "What's wrong" Blaze asked, "Nothing I'm fine" he reached down and pulled out each stitch, his fur was slowly turning back from it black crisped state to its original golden colour. Standing in front of them, Rassilon looked like his old self "cuts and scars heal quicker, it's an advantage of time control", "So you can't die" Rouge asked, "No I can die, in fact if you didn't get that ambulance, I would have been dead hours ago but once the body has been repaired my control of time come back, and it allows the process of skin tissue regeneration to act at a quicker rate", he looked around they were staring at him as if he just drooled all over himself, he grinned "Ok let me try to make this easier, remember when I said the Arks as good as knew", Tails clicked his fingers "Ahh the same theory works on your body, just on a smaller less effective scale", he nodded "Now you get it", the rest were still confused "Well I don't get, "Me neither", "No way", in one ear out the other" Rassilon couldn't help but laugh.

"Whooo ha ha…it seems my luck is being to change" Eggman snickered, he couldn't wipe the joyous grin of his face, "Doctor I'm pleased to inform you that your troops have reached the island, do you want to give the order", he smiled, the things he had done last night not only benefited him but also proved to be a useful distraction, "I don't see any reason to delay" he announced "Tell them to bring the it to me", his computer bleeped in response "At once Doctor".

"Mum I want to help them, please let us go" Cream protested "Chao" Cheese added, thanks to Rassilon's skills he had managed to check out of the hospital early and they were all starting to get back on track, Vanilla sighed "There's no stopping you is there" she hugged Cream tightly "Promise me you'll stay safe", Cream smiled "Thanks mum" then she and Cheese joined Sonic and the others. Once again the sun was burning brightly in the sky, "I'll never get my tan" Rouge thought, Sonic and his friends were discussing what to do, "What's Eggman planning now" Sonic wondered, "Who knows, but he requires the Chaos Emeralds" Tails responded, Rassilon stayed quiet, he was deep in thought. "Whatever it is, it must require a lot of energy" Rouge pointed out, "Have you contacted GUN" Blaze asked, she shook her head "They didn't answer, but they're probably aware of the threat". Shadow laughed, "Hmm that's typical of GUN, aware of the danger but no reactions until the last moment", "Angel Island", Knuckles reacted first and turned straight towards Rassilon, "What about it", suddenly the ground started to shake, in the distance they could see a giant island falling slowly from the sky, it landed softly into the sea.

Chapter 15

"The master emerald" Knuckles shouted, he was furious "When I get my hands on him", "Never mind that" Shadow interrupted "we have to make sure we find the other chaos emeralds before he does" "But we'll need an emerald detector for that" Blaze pointed out, "I think I could help there" Tails answered "an hour or two in my workshop and it'll be done", "But that might take too long" Knuckles argued "He has a point" Amy agreed. They were arguing among themselves, the only ones who remained quiet were Cream, Rassilon and Sonic, "They need guidance" Rassilon told him, Sonic thought for a moment then formed a ring with his fingers and whistled, they ceased arguing and turned their attention to him "Alright! I have an idea, we split into groups" he told them "Me, Amy and Cream will search the Mystic ruins" he paused to catch his breath "Knuckles and Rouge you two will search the desert and Shadow, Blaze and Rassilon you keep searching this city. Tails you go back to your workshop, call us when you've finished the emerald detector" he finished "Any questions", "I have one" Amy announced, "Where's Rassilon", they looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.

At Chao chow, Silver was sitting on his own having a drink, it had been a year now he thought to himself, and he couldn't understand why it had happened. "How is she?" Silver turned to see Rassilon sat next to him, he was amazed "Rassilon, where have you been?" "How is she?" Rassilon persisted, "She's doing fine…she misses you", Rassilon smiled it was good to know, "Why don't you just come back, she doesn't blame you for what you did", Rassilon shook his head, "I haven't forgiven myself, and she deserves better than me" he paused and there was a tense silence, he leaned forward "But that's not why I'm here, I need your help" he told him, Silver grinned "anything for a good friend", Rassilon grasped his shoulder, his eyes glowed and they were gone.

"Not again" Sonic said as he started at where Rassilon used to be, suddenly there was a flash of light, everyone covered their eyes, when they opened they could see that Rassilon had returned but this time he was with a white stranger, Blaze looked at him "Why does he look so familiar" she thought. "We thought you had deserted us again," Sonic told him, "I've brought some extra help" he responded, "He's a good friend of mine his name is Silver", Silver looked around "Sonic, Amy, Shadow!" then she caught his eye "Blaze!" they were all puzzled "Do we know you", Silver was shocked "Erm no its just…Rassilon told me all about you" he grinned nervously, "Just give me a moment to explain the situation to him" Rassilon interrupted. They went to the corner on their own; the others were just confused "It's her. I can't believe it, it's her" Silver whispered Rassilon covered his mouth "Ok, OK. I know this is a shock, but remember, these people don't know you, to them you're a stranger and you have to act the same. Got it" Silver nodded and they made their way back. "Ok" Sonic announced to Silver "I'm pretty sure Rassilon has explained everything to you, so here's what's going to happen…" Silver sighed "Silver", "Right well Silver, you can support Knuckles and Rouge whilst Rassilon you go with Shadow and Blaze", "Eh hum" Rassilon coughed, "If I may make a suggestion, it might be better if I join Knuckles and Rouge whilst Silver helps Shadow and Blaze", "I'm ok with that" Rouge announced, "Me too" Blaze agreed, Sonic nodded in agreement "Ok its settled, we'll spilt up then rendezvous later at Tails workshop".

Chapter 16

"Wake up sleepy head", Rassilon opened his eyes, stood above him smiling was Martha "Morning", "Breakfast is nearly ready" he sat upright on the couch, wiping the sleep out of his eyes he yawned "What is it" he asked, she responded from the kitchen "its sausage and eggs". They had been living together for a week now, after he saved her life she learnt he had nowhere to stay, in gratitude she let him sleep on the couch, as the days went on they grew closer and closer. "Mhhm…delicious" he announced after finishing the meal "You should consider becoming a chef", she laughed "Yeah right" "I'm serious, I'd eat there", she blushed "You're so sweet" he told her, he grinned in embarrassment, for a moment they stared deeply into each other's eyes. The clock on the wall caught her eye and she began to panic "Oh no, I'm going to be late for work" she scoffed the food up quick, grabbed her bag and phone "I'll see you later" she told him, "Same here" and with that the door slammed closed and she was gone. He looked through the apartments window, small glimmers of light manage to hit the slums, the rest was blocked by the shadows projected by skyscrapers were the wealthy lived, he closed his eyes, in the distance he heard a women crying for help, "Time for work" he announced and with a flash he was gone.

"So how long have you known Rassilon?" Shadow asked, as they walked throughout the city, the others had already set off, Tails had taken the tornado, Knuckles and Rouge had glided and Sonic blasted of carrying Amy and Cream. "I haven't seen him for a year but I've known him for ten months…kind of, he liked to travel a bit" Silver answered, "What do you know about him?" Blaze questioned, "I know he can control time and warp through space...if that's what you mean." "Anything else?" before he could answer a loud explosion could be heard in the distance, they turned the corner to see people screaming and fleeing a giant robotic walker which was stood beside the ruins of what used to be a jewellers, in the midst of the shattered jewels and brick lay a yellow chaos emerald. Shadow raced towards it, from its mid section of the machine a claw was produced; it extended and knocked him back. The claw turned its attention to the rubble and grasped onto to the chaos emerald. With the emerald in possession the claw retracted back inside the walker, it then began to target the trio.

Chapter 17

Instantly both of the launchers, bolted to the walker, launched a barrage of missiles. Six of the rockets flew towards the group, Shadow launched himself high into the air, "Blaze" Silver shouted, he jumped and pushed her out of the way, "Thanks" Blaze told him. Shadow landed "Chaos spear" he fired it at one of the walkers missile launchers, it was a success, with its remaining launcher it continually fired at Shadow, who was running back and forth, narrowly dodging each impact. "Stay here" Silver told Blaze, he got up, with his psycho kinesis he a lifted a nearby car and flung it towards the walkers other launcher. Without the use of its missiles the walker used its extended arm to launch multiple things at Shadow and Silver, they where both struggling to dodge, only just missing a hit "Now what" Silver asked, "I don't know" Shadow responded, getting up Blaze just shook her head.  
The claw quickly flung a car through the air, in the midst of dodging it Silver bumped into Shadow causing them both to trip and fall on the floor, the walker marched towards them "Watch where you're going" Shadow shouted "It wasn't my fault" Silver responded. The claw lifted up another car and was about to swing, suddenly flames shot through the sky, causing the claw to lose its grip. "You guys are useless" Blaze mocked, her hands produced more flames, there tips where as sharp as arrows, it cut the wire connected to the claw into half, the walker was now defenceless, an electronic sound burst out of a speaker "INITATING SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE". Shocked in unison they all shouted "What!" a piece of the walker detached itself, it was a pod, through a glass seal could be seen the glow of the chaos emerald, it shot into the air far out into the distance until it was out of sight. "ONE MINUTE UNTILL DESTRUCTION".

"Sonic can we stop, with been looking for ages" Amy complained, she sat down on the remains of a tree that may have fallen years ago; Cream and Cheese followed her example. All could be seen for miles where trees, they were deep in the jungle of the mystic ruins, Cream took off one of her shoes and massaged her foot "My feet are killing me", Sonic turned and shrugged his shoulders "Ok, I'm going to look ahead, you two rest here", he rushed off leaving them both on their own. "I think I'm starting to wear Sonic down" Amy told Cream, "I'll have him marrying me in no time", Cream just nodded "I highly doubt it" she thought, suddenly rustling could be heard coming through the bushes; they started to panic "Mr Sonic?" Cream asked "Chao, chao?" loud metallic stomping could be heard getting closer, "I don't think that's him", they got up and started to run. It was gaining on them now, getting closer and closer, Cream tripped "Argh my leg", Amy stop and turned back "Cream we've got to keep going", "I think I've sprained my ankle", Amy had no choice, she lifted her friend up and continued to run. "Thank you Amy", Amy smiled "Don't worry about it", the pace of the stomping got quicker and quicker, a giant net was fired towards them, they tossed and turned whilst the sound got closer and closer, two metallic hands extended to grab the net, Amy screamed in terror "SONIC!"

In the midst of the desert the heat was exhausting, there were no landscapes for miles, except the rubble of the remains of Eggman's base, and the sun was burning down on Knuckles, Rouge and Rassilon. "When I get my hands on Eggman, I'm going to kill him for what he has done" Knuckles said whilst wiping sweat from his forehead, he was furious, "We need to stay focused" Rouge told him, she turned to Rassilon he had been quiet "Go on then, you knew about Angel Island you must know where the emerald is, if it's even here", "Don't worry it's here" he responded, "Then where?" she asked, he grinned "It doesn't work like that, trust me it's complicated, I get multiple flashes of what maybe, what can't be and what will be. When I find out though I'll let you know". Rouge breathed heavily "Well I hope you find out soon" she told him, he closed his eyes and focused multiple things flashed before his eyes, Eggman gloating, an intimate moment…an electronic laugh, then there it was, an aqua glimmer in the sand, he opened his eyes and turned to the left "It's over there". Rouge followed his fingers, when she got closer she saw it glimmer through the sand and ran towards it "This is one emerald Eggman's not getting" she told herself, Rassilon and Knuckles followed her. She picked up, her face was a sight of joy "Let's make our way back", finally they where one up on Eggman.

Chapter 18

"1 MINUTE UNTILL DESTRUCTION", they started to panic, Blaze turned to face Silver "Is there nothing you can do", "I'll try" he told her, he focused really hard and aimed both hands at the wreckage that was about to explode, "Come on" Shadow ordered "You can do it, focus", he concentrated harder it slowly lifted off the ground, with all his energy he flung it into the sea, the waves splashed, a few seconds later water shot high into the air. "I did" Silver said, "You did" Blaze remarked in joy, she pulled Silver in and hugged him tight, Silver blushed. "I hate to burst your bubbles" Shadow pointed out, they turned to face him, "But Eggman did get away with the emerald", and he was right; their victory was in vain.

After 3 weeks living together they had started dating, that was 2 months ago, he was everything she was looking for in a guy, kind, charming and caring, tonight might be the night she hoped. He had promised he'd take her somewhere beautiful and dazzling but first he had something to tell her, she came out wearing red heels and a long red dress that sparkled, it was a gift he gave her yesterday, "How do I look" she asked, Rassilon got up, he smiled in joy "You look stunning", Martha blushed then walked towards him "So what did you want to tell me", he looked deeply into her eyes "Remember when we first met", the night ran through her head, "What I said about Ross's life", "Yeah?" she was confused now and a little bit worried, "I knew those things because I have control over time and space", she laughed nervously "I'm dating a nutter" she thought. "Ok then…you can control time and space, prove it," she told him, he came towards her and held her softly "Hold on tight" he whispered, with that they were gone, the apartment was now empty.

It was night at Apotos, the sky was filled with lights and the air was warm, the smell of sizzling steak was drifting out of a nearby restaurant, suddenly there was a flash of light. Martha couldn't believe her eyes "Oh my god", she didn't understand it, one moment she was in her flat, the next she was here" Rassilon smiled "I told you", "Where are we", Rassilon thought for a moment, "Ahh know I remember, we're in the town of Apotos and its ohhh…2000 years in your past, give or take". "It's not possible" she thought, but she knew it was true, her earth was covered with cities, there wasn't a single piece of land that wasn't cluttered with sky scrapers and roads, but this place however was vast. "Come on" Rassilon said as he held out his hand "Let's get something to eat", Martha was joyous she kissed him on the cheek and firmly grabbed his hand; they smiled as they both walked into the night.

"This is going beyond brilliant" Eggman announced in joy, he picked up his sandwich and bit into, the he continued "Mhhm those fools, ohm, they don't stand a chance", "Indeed Doctor, the walkers pod has returned with the yellow emerald, the walker that was sent to Mazuri has also returned with the blue emerald, both have already been placed with the others in your vault", "only two more to go" he thought to himself, he finished chewing "Excellent and has my Egg mech suit Mark 2 been built and modified to house all 8 emeralds" he asked, "It has been done, Doctor" "And the prisoners my security walker caught", "they are in a cell in the under levels, as instructed they have been left alive", it was all going better than planned, now that he had some hostages Sonic would have no choice but surrender to him, "When I get that Blue Pest and his friends out of the way, Eggman land will finally be" he victoriously shouted "Muwhahahahaha, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA"

Chapter 19

Stars shot across the night's sky, Martha had never seen something so spectacular, they had just left the restaurant and were looking at the sights of the town, "Well what do you think?" Rassilon asked "I love it" she told him then she looked deep in his eyes "You know being with you, I love every moment of it", he smiled "Me too", they walked passed a stall, the man behind shouted "You too dating" they faced him and both nodded, from under the counter the man pulled out two ice creams "This here is the pride of Apotos city, the chocolate chipped sundae supreme" he gave them one each "It's on the house free of charge", "Thank you" Martha told him, in station metropolis there was no concept of free or charity there was only corruption, they continued to walk on. "This is delicious," she told Rassilon "I have never tasted something so good in all my life", "I'm glad you like it" he told her, then he licked his "He wasn't lying this ice cream is defiantly something to brag about" she laughed as a bit of it was on his nose. Near midnight they had moved out of the city to a field of grass they lay looking at the stars fly by, "They are so beautiful" Martha whispered it was so quiet and peaceful she didn't want to spoil the moment, Rassilon turned to face her and she turned to face him, he looked deeply in her eyes and said the word she had been waiting for "I love you", "I love you too" she told him as a single tear of joy was produced from her eye, the she pulled him in and they kissed, above them the stars continued their dance.

"AMY! CREAM! CHEESE!" Sonic was worried now they were nowhere in sight, he blamed himself "If only I stayed with them". Even though he would never admit it he had strong feelings for Amy, he continued his search "AMY! CREAM! CHEESE!" suddenly his communicator started bustling with sound "So…ic are y.u receiving…" Sonic answered, "Your breaking up a bit Tails", "I'll…bo…the…sign" suddenly the sound became clearer "Ok Tails, what's the news?" "Everyone else has turned up, thanks to Rouge we've found a chaos emerald, unfortunately, even with the efforts of Blaze, Silver and Shadow, Eggman got away with another one, also I've finished the detector, if you hurry back we may be able to find a emerald before Eggman", "Ok I'm on my way" then he turned it off, he started running "Sorry Amy but we can't miss this chance" he thought as he made his way towards Tail's workshop.

Chapter 20

"Alright Tails what's the plan?" Shadow asked, they were all waiting in anticipation, "Now that we have a chaos emerald we can use the tornado 2" he told them, "We'll wait for my emerald detector to pick up a signal, as soon as it does the rest of you will use the tornado 2 to find it, I'll stay here so I can guide you to it", "It sounds like a good plan to me" Sonic announced, the rest nodded in agreement "Once we get the emerald or next priority is Amy and Cream" Tails continued, "No doubt Eggman has them" Knuckles interrupted, they were all set all they had to do now was wait "I suggest we get something to eat, I'm starving" Silver announced.

Silver ate a chip and turned nervously to Blaze, they were the only ones still awake, hours had passed and not a single signal had been produced, "Its only a matter of time" Blaze told him "Tails hasn't built something that doesn't work yet", she turned to face him, she could see a hint of sadness in his expression "What's wrong Silver", "What…nothing, nothing at all" he responded, slightly embarrassed by the question, it was killing him, he desperately wanted to tell her how much he had missed her, she just shrugged it off "Ok…", Silver couldn't stand the silence "Rassilon tells me your from another dimension", she nodded "Came here for the summer, used the power of the sol emeralds", "Sol emeralds?", she nodded "Yes in my universe they are the binary opposite of the chaos emeralds, I used them to open a sort of doorway to this dimension" she thought back, a part of her wished that she had stayed "I wanted a break from guarding them, it's my job as an imperial princess" Silver was shocked, he couldn't believe it, "Blaze is a princess?". Suddenly there was a ringing sound, beeping came from Tails computer, everyone woke, "It's the emerald detector" Tails yawned "It's picked up a signal it's coming from Apotos", Rassilon perked up "Apotos?" Tails nodded in reply "Ok then" Sonic announced, "Let's get going", Rassilon interrupted "If you don't mind Sonic, I'll stay here and help Tails" Sonic thought for a moment and then replied "Well if that's what you want, come on everyone let's get going".

It was cold and damp in the cell; the robot had slung them in with ease. Cream and Amy were terrified "Chao" Cheese wept, "Where are we" Cream asked in fear, "I don't know" told her. Hours passed they were hungry they hadn't eaten in ages. On a screen Eggman watched "Make our guest some snacks" Eggman ordered, "At once Doctor" his computer responded, "We don't want our guests dying on us", his detector beeped, "Ahh, send out the walkers to Apotos" he grinned "We have an emerald to collect".

Sonic was getting impatient "Tails how far off are we", "My detector hasn't fixed its location but according to Rassilon it's not too far, you can land now", "Good" he thought, "This'll be much quicker on foot. The plane slowly landed on a balcony, nearby ice creams had been knocked off a counter by the force of the engines, the man complained "Will you watch what you're doing", "We're sorry" Blaze told him, "he sighed "It's ok I can easily make more" suddenly there was an explosion in the background, they turned floating through the air where 3 Egg walkers, "Come on lets go" Sonic ordered and they followed.

Chapter 21

It was raining pretty hard, inside Chao Chow Donna poured the cold coffee into Silvers cup "Enjoy" she said without a single hint of emotion. Silver just sighed, in walked Rassilon and Martha, ever since he told her about his power, 5 months ago, they had been disappearing more and more, leaving him on his own "Where were you this time?" he asked curiously, they sat down "Well" Martha started "We went to this place called the windy valley, it was this entire man made structure suspended in air, we could see various sites from miles" she paused and breathed in deep "Perhaps we should order something to eat" Rassilon interrupted, she agreed "Donna can we have a chilli dog and," she turned to Rassilon "What do you want?", "Some fries will do me" she nodded then continued "and some fries over here". "So how have you been Silver, we haven't seen you for a week", Silver just shrugged his shoulders "This and that, nothing interesting" he told them, as much as he wanted this peace it gave him nothing to do, he just wished something would happen, he kept thinking about Blaze he really missed her, their meal arrived and they continued their talk.

"Back, back, this temple is holy land," the priest barked at the walkers who marched closer and closer, "Stay back, the temple of Gaia is sacred", they ignored him and were preparing to fire their missiles, terrified he fled inside, suddenly one was knocked to its side causing the others too fall like dominos. "Good work Knuckles" Rouge told him "Thanks", suddenly the walkers regained their balance, they turned to face the group, one fired its missiles, Silver mentally grasped onto to them and flung them into the sky where they exploded. Rouge flew towards one and kicked it, it did nothing and with its claw it grasped her tight, Knuckles glided into it destroying the cable "Thanks", "Don't mention it". Blaze threw an arrow of fire towards another, it was hit it reacted by shooting blasts of energy, "Blaze!" Silver jumped and pushed her out of the way, in the process he got shot, "Silver!"

Chapter 22

Blaze rushed to where Silver lay, "Thank you" a tear ran down her cheek, he smiled weakly "Don't mention it"; she picked him up and dragged him out of the way. "Great the psychic wonder is down" Shadow announced unaware of the walkers metallic foot closing down on him, "Shadow watch out" Sonic shouted, he rushed towards him and dragged him out of the way just before the foot slammed to the ground, "Talk about cutting it close" Sonic told him, "Thanks, I guess I owe you one", suddenly the same walker started firing blasts of energy towards them, they got up and started dodging, Shadow made his way towards it and homed in, not even a scratch "These ones are proving more tough then the one we encountered at station square", Sonic jumped back avoiding a swipe from the metallic arm "Is there nothing you can do, you are suppose to be the ultimate life form", Knuckles was pounding his fist into another walkers legs, it turned and the kicked him, sending him flying across the ground. Shadow thought to himself "There must be something I can do" then it hit him, he started to run back the way he came.

"Argh" Silver reacted as Blaze dapped some cloth into his wound, "Oh give over, you'll live," she told him, he smiled and they looked deep into each other's eyes, slowly she moved towards him and they kissed, then she pulled back "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" she announced embarrassed, Silver was in joy "Don't be" he told her, she smiled then pulled him in and they kissed once more.

Shadow rushed around the corner towards the tornado 2, he went inside and took what he needed, "I just hope I can get back in time," he thought.

Knuckles struggled back to his feet, he ran towards one of the walkers which just flung him to the side as if he was a rag doll, he landed on the floor with the others, they were all too exhausted to get back up, "Man those things are tough" Knuckles shouted, slowly they marched towards them, they were going to be crushed. "Chaos spear" 3 beams of energy shot from the distance and knocked the walkers back, tossing and catching an emerald Shadow was smirking "Here's where the fun begins" he said, locking onto the emerald the walkers rushed towards him "That's right, keep coming, I want you to come closer" he thought to himself, their speed increased, they began firing at ground, the shots path slowly moved closer and closer to Shadow, he grinned, he jumped high in the air towards them "CHAOS BLAST!" there was an explosion of red light emitted from Shadow, who collapsed to the floor from lack of energy, he did it, they beat the walkers.

Chapter 23

"Bwah" Sonic screamed, his face was wet, stood above him was the priest holding a bucket, "I'm sorry for waking you, but your friends advised me it was for the best" he looked over the priests shoulder to see the rest of them staring at him, the priest then left them in privacy, "…thanks guys", "No problem Sonic" Knuckles told him, the priest then returned with a small white and gold chest "as a token of my thanks, for saving my temple" the priest announced "I bestow on you the purple chaos emerald that had been donated to this holy land, may it aid you in your quest". Sonic held out his hands to take it, but the priest presented it to Shadow "Thank you" he said taking the chest out of the elderly mans hands "but we can't celebrate yet we still have work to" he told the others, everyone nodded in agreement "Come on let's get going" Shadow continued, and they left. Sonic went after them "Hey, who's in charge here".

Eggman was watching the last moments of the walker "Hmmph so those idiots have both remaining emeralds" he pondered "It's no problem I still have my trump card" he said as he turned his attention to the cell footage, "Soon everything will be moving in place". Amy and Cream bit into the cold stale bread, "Blargh I think I'm going to be sick" Amy announced in disgust, "Me too" Cream replied, they had tried to escape but there was nothing they could use, not to mention their cell was being guarded, Amy was deep in thought "Sonic where are you?"

"Congrats guys you did it" Tails told them, after a long flight they arrived back at Tail's workshop, they where now discussing their next step "With two emeralds we may have some leverage on Eggman", Sonic interrupted him "That's great, but have you worked out what he's planning", Tails shook his head "I tried to hack into his system but his defences are to advanced", Knuckles turned to Rassilon "What about you, I can't help feeling your holding back on us", Rassilon looked him in the eye "Time isn't a strict progression of course to effect, there are many things that could happen in life. Many choices which may and may not be made, many events that can happen, can't happen and could happen", Sonic interrupted him "What about saving me, and saving Cream and saving Shadow", "Sonic it's not as simple as that, I could save your life's because what was going to happen then was never meant to happen, if I didn't it would have ripped a hole in time and space and destroy two thirds of the universe, that's why it's my job to clean up those messes.", they looked at him then they shook it off, Rassilon just sighed and closed his eyes "No one can could ever understand this burden, not like Martha did". Shadow continued "Ok meddling with time is obviously a no go, what about we strike a deal", they all turned to him "What do you mean" Blaze asked, he turned to Tails "Is it possible to hack into Eggman's communications system"

Chapter 24

"Your meal sir, madam", they were eating in a posh restaurant which was suspended in the air, multiple rockets and jet cars could be seen in the distance, "I thought it would make a change" Rassilon told her as he uncorked the champagne, she smiled, the light glimmered of the blue silk of her dress, "What do you think", "It's beautiful" she responded he smiled "Not as beautiful as you" they began to kiss. Suddenly Rassilon pulled away, she sighed "What is it this time", "I'm sorry, a women is threatening to kill her husband and kids, it's not their time yet", "I understand. Really its ok" she reassured him "go forth my dashing hero" she joked, he kissed her and winked "Won't be two ticks" then he was gone. After a minute he was back, "Now then where were we", they leaned in and continued their kiss, and then they started to eat their meal.

"Any moment now" Eggman thought, he was well aware Sonic knew he had his friends, the computer started to react "Incoming signal frequency 091019630900, they request communication", Eggman grinned "Request granted", flickering on the screen could be seen Sonic "Eggman", "Ahh Sonic, it's could too see you again" "Enough talk" Sonic interrupted "Where's Amy, Cream and Cheese?" the doctors grin grew bigger "Don't worry they are safe and still in good health", "Show us" Shadow ordered off the edge of the screen, Eggman flicked a switch, instead of his him image being broadcasted on Tails monitor, it was now showing Amy holding onto Cream, "Don't worry Cream, Sonic will save us", Sonic smiled and a tear was produced "Even in the worst of situation she never gives up hope on me", the image flickered off and a laughing Eggman replaced it. "HaHAha it's funny how wrong that girl can be", "Enough of the games Eggman" Sonic interrupted "What do you want", Eggman grinned "You know what I want, bring me the emeralds yourself, alone", Sonic thought about this, it was obviously going to be a trap but it was their only hope of saving Amy and Cream "Ok I'll do it, when I arrive though you must release them and I must see them leave" Sonic told him, "What no trust between old friends" Eggman joked, Sonic remained serious "They will be released, my base is in the north of the mystic ruins, if you don't come alone or if you even think about using fake emeralds I will shoot them dead", then the transmission was cut.

Chapter 25

Sonic was tossing the emeralds in the air, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, he had reached Eggman's base and was waiting for the door to open, and the tension was killing him. The others just let him go; they knew there was no other way. "Come on Eggman let me in!" Sonic shouted, slowly the door sprang to life and lifted, behind it was the grinning Eggman in his Egg-o-matic and Amy and Cream who were being held by two of Eggman's mechs. Sonic tossed an emerald up in the air and caught it with his other hand, with the now empty hand he pulled out the other Jewel, Eggman couldn't help laughing "Bring them to me", Sonic felt sick, he couldn't believe he was going to do this, he walked forward and gave Eggman one of the emeralds. Eggman held out his other hand "And the other", "Not until you let them go", Eggman smiled "I am a man of my word" he nodded to the mechs, they pushed Amy, Cream and Cheese out of the door, "A deal is a deal" Sonic told him as he handed him the last emerald. He held it in his hand victorious "Mwahahahaha Thank you Sonic", and then an electric surge shot from the middle of the Egg-o-matic and straight at Sonic, he jerked on the floor as the current passed through him, "Sonic!" Amy shouted. Slowly the door slammed shut the last thing Amy saw was Sonic being dragged away.

Once Amy and Cream had returned they began explaining the new situation, everyone was now furious at Rassilon. "Come on Rassilon you can control time, save him!" Amy pleaded, the others started shouting at him "Stop holding back on us", "Why don't you help him", Rassilon lost it, he shouted in rage "YOU THINK I WANT TO DO NOTHING. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT EGGMAN TO WIN". Sighing he turned away and hit the workshop wall in frustration "this is a delicate moment in time" he continued, staring at them all "who knows the repercussions if I interfere", Tails couldn't understand "But that didn't stop you before". "I can't do anything until I'm certain that no serious changes to the timeline will be made" he told them "end of discussion", but he could tell they still didn't understand. Rassilon sighed once more, there was no way he could explain this so they could accept, and not even he wanted to accept it. However he nearly destroyed time once though, he wasn't going to do it again.

It was a warm day, the sun shined high in the sky, its rays blessed the land of the Knuckles clan, however Pachacamac, the clans chief was being troubled by his daughter "Father I beg of you, please don't take our people to war", he turned to face her he was outraged "I will not take the wisdom of a child, get out of my site Tikal". Tikal walked out of the royal temple, she was in tears "Is everything all right", she turned stood in front of her was a gold hedgehog "Who are you?", "My name is Rassilon, what's wrong". As the day went on they learnt a lot from each other, "Your running from your past", Rassilon nodded "I don't forgive myself for what I did", "To continue our life's we must forgive our sins" Tikal advised him, he thought for a second then shook it off, "So your father wants to go to war?", she nodded "The Nocturnus clan want to cover the world, my father wants to go to war and stop them", Rassilon was confused "Well surely that's a good thing", Tikal continued "Yes but he wants to commit genocide to their clan, he wants to wipe them all of the face of the earth" then she started to cry "If only someone could stop them" she wiped her tears "Rassilon?" he was gone.

Chapter 26

Pachacamac was putting on his battle robes, "A good leader needs to look the part" he thought, "Nice robes, very fitting" Pachacamac turned there was no one there, his chambers remained empty, he turned back and in front of him was a gold hedgehog, suddenly he was grasped by the throat. Struggling he managed to gasp some words "Who are you?" the stranger replied coldly "I am Rassilon, I have come to stop you. Your actions will cause the genocide of your people, if I kill you now that will be avoided" a tear ran down his face "I don't want you dead, but this is for the greater good", he tightened the grip, the Echidna struggled for a while then stopped. He took a deep breath in a looked at the still corpse before him. Suddenly the ground started shaking, "What!" Rassilon ran outside, he looked to the sky which was burnt orange, people ran screaming "The end is near", others had stopped and prayed for their Gods to save them, suddenly the ground cracked "What is happening" Rassilon asked, there was a flash and the sky turned bright white, people and places where collapsing, the atoms that had held them together dissolved into dust.

All that remained was Rassilon, "What happened". In response a voice began to bellow from this non existence. "You have damaged time, you knew the event was fixed yet you have caused its disturbance" Rassilon knew the voice, he didn't know why, he didn't know how, but he knew it. It was the vortex itself, the entity that was time, an entity he was a part of. "What do I have to do?"

Pachacamac was putting on his battle robes, "A good leader needs to look the part" he thought, "Nice robes, very fitting" Pachacamac turned there was no one there, his chambers remained empty, he turned back and in front of him was a gold hedgehog, suddenly he was grasped by the throat. "STOP" the past Rassilon turned, stood there was himself, "You can't do this" the other Rassilon yelled. Starring in shock the past Rassilon let go of his grip, his eyes widened as he faded away. Pachacamac from the stress collapsed to the floor, the sudden shock and confusion had caused him to pass out. Looking at the scene before him Rassilon disappeared, to continue to watch times events.

Chapter 27

Sonic was thrown to the ground, "This is brilliant I finally have you where I want you" Eggman laughed, his Egg-o-matic floated towards his Egg mech suit mark 2, Sonic still lay on the floor helpless, he placed the final emeralds in, "Say goodbye Sonic", the machine started to groan to life. Sonic got up and weakly grinned, "Bring it Eggman", Eggman pressed a button "I thought your friends could enjoy your demise" he laughed.

Suddenly the screen flickered to life, "Its Sonic" Amy shouted in joy, seeing him alive gave her hope. "He doesn't look like he's going to hold on for much longer," Silver pointed out.

Eggman just waited, his mech remained stationary "Come on Sonic, you make the first move" he antagonised, Sonic smiled "You're going to regret that decision Doc" he ran at him at full speed, he launched himself into the air and was about home in on the mech, "Got ya" Eggman announced, he pressed a button and time slowed down Sonic was still moving but much slower, the mech moved to the side then reached its arm out, it grabbed Sonic and flung him across the room. Eggman grinned as Sonic got back to his feet "My turn".

Chapter 28

Instantly the mech warped out of place Sonic became wide eyed in confusion "where did it go", "peek a boo" Eggman announced as he stomped at the ground towards Sonic. In reaction he ran only narrowly missing each step. When the mech had disappeared again Sonic stopped and waited for the next move.

"Hmm what a cheat" Rouge announced "Its not exactly a fair fight, he's using chaos control", Shadow laughed "This is Eggman we're talking about he doesn't fight fair", Tails was confused "I thought you said Chaos Control required both the users energy and the emeralds energy" Shadow nodded, "So how come his machine can use it" Tails asked. "The master emerald" Rassilon interrupted, they turned to face him, he had remained quiet for a while, "The master emerald controls the chaos emeralds, he's using the Master emeralds energy so he has an endless supply".

Sonic was being flung across the room, as soon as he got back up; Eggman's mech reappeared and flung him again. After awhile the mech stopped, Sonic lay down too weak to get up Eggman just laughed in joy "Hahahahaha Finally the great Sonic the Hedgehog, defeated" it slowly began to walk towards him "And once I kill you, I'll hunt down your friends and kill them", Sonic flinched at this but Eggman continued "Starting with that girl you like, Amy", suddenly Sonic launched himself at Eggman, it took him off guard and he was hit on the head, Sonic landed, his body was glowing a dark aura, his fur had turned Black "Big mistake Doc".

Chapter 29

In a black blur Sonic shot at Eggman's mech, he destroyed a big chunk of it, Eggman just grinned "Finally your giving me a challenge", "You shouldn't be too confident Doctor" Sonic shouted at him rage, he ran towards the mech, Eggman warped behind him, instantly Sonic turned and made a hit, Eggman warped again and had managed to grab him, he began to squeeze, then he flung Sonic to the ground, "So long Hedgehog" the foot of the mech lifted, Sonic got to his feet and ran "You'll have to be quicker then that Doctor, he jumped to the air and kicked Eggman in the face.

"What's happened to Sonic" Shadow asked, Tails shook his head "I have no idea, my only guess is that by being close to the emeralds and by becoming mad at Eggman, he must have absorbed the negative energy". Blaze interrupted "Whatever's happened it seems to be helping him", they nodded and continued to watch, it was all they could do.

"My my, Sonic I never knew you had such a temper" Eggman told him, then his mech warped, it appeared behind him and picked him up "But this ends today" the arms gripped tightened, this is time though it wasn't going to throw him, "I'm going to crush you like a bug", suddenly Sonic curled into a ball, his spikes cut through the arm causing it to drop to the floor, Eggman couldn't believe it, then Sonic launched towards him and gripped him by the neck, he was laughing insanely "How about I crush your neck like a bug", Eggman was jerking in pain as Sonic continued to squeeze.

Chapter 30

Everyone watched in shock they couldn't believe what they were seeing, "That's not Sonic…Sonic would never consider killing someone, not even Eggman" Tails pointed out in disbelief, Rassilon was mesmerised by the image, "Someone has to stop him" Blaze announced, "Why, Eggman deserves what's going to happen" Shadow replied, "Because Sonics not a killer" Amy returned. Rouge shook her head "There's nothing we can do, Eggman's base is surrounded, and we'd need a miracle to get there in time", "Huh?" everyone turned the noise came from Cream "What is it" Knuckles asked, "Mr Rassilon, he's gone".

Eggman was struggling; he was desperately trying to pry Sonics hands off his neck "..ic…..pl..plea..se….have…mer…cy", Sonic laughed "I think it's far too late for that Eggman", "SONIC!" Sonic turned stood on the ground behind him was Rassilon "Why are you here!" Rassilon was certain of what he was doing "I'm here to stop you making a big mistake". Sonic couldn't believe what he heard, he kept his grip "This is Eggman we're talking about, he deserves to die", "Yes…yes he does, but once you give into your anger, once you start killing, you'll lose everything you cherish", Sonic just froze in place. As he calmed himself he knew Rassilon was right, his fur changed back to its blue state, the dark aura had gone, he let go of Eggman's neck "Thanks Rassilon", Rassilon just nodded. "Got ya" Eggman grinned pulling a lever, the mechs remaining arm grabbed Sonic and threw him to the floor, Rassilon helped him up "You ready to finish this", Sonic grinned "You bet".

"You're going to pay Sonic" Eggman barked furiously as he pressed one of the buttons before him, but Rassilon reacted, his eyes glowed, "What! Chaos control! CHAOS CONTROL!" The doctor was furious he started bashing his machine "Work you piece of junk!" he looked upwards, running towards him was Sonic, he became desperate now "Work! Work", Sonic flung into the air, he curled into a ball and his spikes sharpened, then he launched straight into Eggman. After the hit and as soon as he landed back onto the ground, he leaped up and cut through the mechs last arm. Eggman was in disbelief, he was furious "WHY WON'T IT WORK!" there was a sharp whistle, he looked to where it was produced "I believe that might be because of me", there stood Rassilon his eyes were still glowing, Eggman was dumbstruck "How?". Rassilon grinned and yelled at Sonic "Sonic! You done messing", Sonic nodded towards Rassilon, "Alright then here goes" there was a flash. Once it faded Rassilon eyes stopped glowing, Eggman saw his chance "Chaos control!" he slammed his finger into the button, then sparks began to fly, the mech suit started to catch fire, Eggman shielded his eyes from the blasts of loose energy. "WHY!" Eggman looked around the room, he saw Sonic was just laughing next to him tossing the master emerald up and down was the gold hedgehog "Looking for this" he mocked. There was another flash and both of them where gone, the mech collapsed on the floor, crushing Eggman.

Chapter 31

"They did it" Tails announced in joy, the others cheered "Well of course we did, you didn't really think Eggman stood a chance", they turned, behind them was Sonic and Rassilon, in their hands they were holding the chaos and master emeralds, Rassilon walked towards Knuckles "I believe this belongs to you", Knuckles took the gem from his hands "Thank you", Amy ran towards Sonic, she launched herself at him causing him to drop the emeralds he was holding "Ahh Amy, get off", Amy just smiled "I nearly lost you once, I'm not losing you again" she then forced her lips against Sonic's, everyone just laughed.

"So where are you going tonight" Silver asked, Martha was sat in front of him, she was wearing a long golden dress, she was trying desperately to stop it touching the dirty floor of Chao Chow, "Well" she responded "Rassilon said that for our 10 month anniversary he was going to take me to see the birth of a sun, then afterwards we'll be going for a meal at any restaurant of my choice, then we'd finish the night watching the new year fireworks being set off over green hill 1,500 years in the past". "Well I hope you have a good night" Silver told her "When are you meeting him", "At our place in…"she looked at the clock and started to panic "In 10 minutes" she finished her drink and got up "See you later little brother", Silver waved goodbye as she ran out.

Chapter 32

On the beach of Station Square the group were enjoying their victory over Eggman, Sonic lay in the sand relaxing next to him lay Amy, Knuckles and Silver where having a volley ball match against Rouge and Blaze, Tails and Cream were swimming, and stood at the side watching the waves was Rassilon, "What's the problem?" Shadow asked him, Rassilon shook his head and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I have this feeling something bad is going to happen", he thought for a second and then turned and started walking, "It's probably nothing, come on Shadow I'll get you something to eat" Shadow looked at him and then followed. "So do you know what happens to me in the future" Shadow asked, Rassilon faced him and smiled, "Spoilers" then he continued walking, "it's a shame he couldn't have met Tikal, they would have been a great couple, what with their pasts and all" he thought. However the image was still flashing in Rassilon's mind, the electronic laughter…and the red eyes.

Eggman coughed, he dragged himself from under the remains of his mech suit, which was completely destroyed "FOILED, FOILED AGAIN!" he shouted in rage, stamping his foot on the ground, he stopped and put his hands to his head trying to calm himself, but it was no good, he stomped out of the hanger and took the elevator to his main command room. "HE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Chapter 33

Martha was running quickly, all the time she was constantly thinking "I'm going to be late". She turned towards an alley; it was a straight path that would get her home quickly. Suddenly she was tackled to the floor. She got back up, her attacker was rushing towards her, she was immediately regretting taking the quick route, she started running but he was quick and agile, he grabbed her long ears and she fell to the ground. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" she screamed, he dragged her back up and flung her against the wall, in one of his hands was a knife and with his remaining arm he pushed against her neck, "Long time no see Martha", she was in shock, stood in front of her was Ross.

"Computer" Eggman coughed, he was still in pain from being crushed by his mech, the screen flickered to life "Yes Doctor?" "Run back security footage. Use the footage of to search for any images or descriptions of that golden hedgehog that was in the hanger", "At once Doctor". He waited patiently, the screen was flashing and beeping in response, then the computers voice called out "Done", "Well what are the results?" Eggman asked impatiently, "There are over 9,000 descriptions that fit the golden hedgehog, the earliest dates back to over 3,000 years ago", Eggman couldn't believe what he was hearing "Read me one of these descriptions at random", "At once, description 62, "With the whole of time on his side the gold stranger watched as wars went on and villages burnt down. He saved most whilst leaving others, when his job was done the world flashed as he vanished from site"", Eggman pondered over the information "Obviously he can control time and warp through space with ease. His grin grew as he stroked his moustache in interest "without the use of chaos emeralds...if I could require that power I could take down Sonic with no problems what so ever", "Doctor may I suggest you leave Sonic to BOT NMS". He thought about it, he knew it was risky but he was desperate to see Sonic dead "Deactivate the electro shields," he ordered.

Chapter 34

Everyone was now sat eating together, the sun was still burning bright but the breeze was beginning to cool "So Rassilon, what are you going to do now" Sonic asked before he chomped into a chilli dog, Rassilon thought for a moment "Any where I'm needed, for the rest of my life", Silver chewed his beef burger then swallowed it "Why don't you return to her", everyone else was confused "Who is he talking about" Amy asked, Rassilon remained quiet Silver continued "She's forgiven you for what you did, and she misses you" Rassilon shook his head "I haven't forgiven myself, not yet", "What are you two talking about" interrupted Rouge, a thought snapped into Sonic's head "Martha", everyone turned to look at him Rassilon was amazed, Silver however was as confused as everyone else though, "How do you know that name" Rassilon asked "When you where in the hospital the other day, it's the first thing you said" Sonic told him "Who was she?". Rassilon turned away "she's someone I loved and I let her down".

Ross kept the knifes blade against Martha's skin, "Why are you doing this?" Martha was terrified, Ross just laughed, from his breath she could tell he had been drinking "I told you, you don't get to dump me", she started to panic "Please Ross, please don't this", he looked at her furiously "YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU DUMPED ME" and with that he shoved his knife into her stomach, she screamed out in pain.

Chapter 35

Rassilon had remained quiet, he just stood deep in thought, the others were concerned, Silver broke the silence "Rassilon it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known" the others backed him up "You have to forgive yourself others you'll never be happy". Rassilon still remained silent, then suddenly he screamed out in pain he collapsed to the floor with his hands on his heads, everyone got up in panic "What is it, Rassilon what's wrong", he was shaking, his expression was filled with fear "Something's coming" he told them, then he fainted.

It shot through the mystic ruins, the jet on its back was giving it a boost of speed, as soon as it required what it needed it was planning to betray its creator, the robot continued to make its way "Soon the power of time will be mine".

Sonic and Knuckles were carrying Rassilon to a seat, they sat him upright "Is he going to be okay" Amy asked, Sonic shrugged his shoulders "How do I know", Sonic was still spooked by what Rassilon had said he turned to the others "What do you think he meant", they just shook their heads "Whatever it means, it's obviously not good news" Shadow pointed out, Knuckles nodded in agreement "Did you see the look of fear on his face", Rassilon was still shaking, all he could see was the image flickering through his mind.

Chapter 36

Suddenly a metallic hand grasped at Sonic's throat and flew into the air, it moved so quick nobody saw it coming. Sonic was struggling, he was trying to pry the grip but it was too strong, when he saw his attacker he gasped in shock "YOU!" the robot flung him to the ground, he hurtled and crashed right into a car, the glass cut him badly. Without confirming the kill it turned back, its jet boosted, Sonic pulled himself out of the cars wreckage, and he started running up a building. Applying pressure in his legs he pushed his feet off the wall and launched himself towards the bot and struck it.

They flew towards the top of a nearby building, Sonic struggled back to his feet, the bot was already in front of him, it hit him on the head sending him back to the ground, it was about to deliver another blow when Sonic kicked it. The bot flinched, Sonic pushed his hands against the ground and flipped into the air, he landed across the other side, they both turned to face each other, the bots jet started, Sonic readied himself, they jetted towards each other, pushing heads then they flung back. Sonic grinned "It's good to see your still a challenge" then he went in for another attack.

Looking up from the ground the others couldn't believe it "What was Eggman thinking" Knuckles asked in disbelief, Shadow turned to the Echidna "It's obvious isn't it. He wants Sonic out of the way so much he's released his most powerful creation". Amy couldn't believe it "Yes but surely he knows that it can't be trusted." Tails was deep in thought, he was certain there was some other reason Eggman had done this. Silver and Blaze just looked around in confusion, until finally Silver popped the question "I'm sorry but...what is it?" the others faced him, his answer came from Knuckles "That's Metal Sonic"

Chapter 37

Metal Sonic launched itself towards Sonic, it landed a direct hit causing Sonic to fall to the floor, as he landed he flipped back to his feet avoiding another blow. He swung his leg upwards and whacked Metal Sonic in the head; the blow caused the robot to stagger backwards. "It is obvious that I still can't beat you" Metal Sonic admitted, Sonic grinned as he stood upright, unaware that Metal Sonic's jet was starting to boost "Your just like all fakers, you can never beat the original". Blasting forward it caught him off guard and grabbed him by his neck, it then shot into the air holding Sonic "But all I need to do for the moment is to get you out of the way" it coldly replied, as he let go of his grip dropping Sonic over the ocean.

The air rushed by Sonic as he fell towards the water, as it splashed on his impact he started to struggle. Metal Sonic clenched his metallic fist victorious and turned his attention back to the others, it was time to take what he came for.

Everyone prepared themselves for the encounter, Amy was wielding her piko piko hammer, Knuckles clenched his fists, all of them waited nervously, as he swooped down they braced themselves. However he had shot straight past them and back into the air, bewildered they turned to face him "What was that about" a puzzled Cream asked. Suddenly they noticed what he had grasped, they looked at the seat to confirm their suspicions "He wanted Rassilon" Tails pointed out, then it hit him, it was so obvious "He's going to absorb his power". High in the sky Metal Sonic laughed victoriously, Rassilon was still unconscious, there was flash of light emitted from where they were. The whole city looked in fear and panic, the light slowly faded back, "Time control data…successfully copied" Metal Sonic let go of his grip; Rassilon began to plummet towards the ground.

Chapter 38

As Sonic was washed onto the bay Amy had rushed towards him, she held onto him tightly after fearing the worst, the others soon joined him, he was slightly confused "What's happened guys". "Metal Sonic has absorbed Rassilon's abilities, we don't stand a chance" Tails told him, Sonic looked into the sky and saw the small figure falling slowly, he kissed Amy goodbye then started to run. Amy blushed, Blaze was holding onto Silver for comfort, Knuckles placed his arm around Rouges shoulder, Cream and Amy stood waiting and Shadow just watched alone, the silence was soon broken "Well, well, I wonder where Sonic has gone off to" they turned. Sat behind them in his egg-o-matic was Eggman, they readied themselves, Amy was furious with him "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE".

Rassilon breathed heavily as he awoke, he started to panic and struggle, he focused but he couldn't warp, his energy had been completely drained from his faint. He closed his eyes,"10,000 years…10,000 years and this is how it ends" he thought to himself, as he listened to the sound of the wind rushing past him, then he produced a tear "I love you Martha".

Amy jumped into the sky, she held her piko mallet up high about to land a hit, Eggman flicked a switch causing the machines glass dome to cover the top, the hammer whacked against it causing no damage, Eggman laughed joyfully. "My new plan is beginning to be a brilliant success" he gloated, Shadow stepped forward "You realise that Metal Sonic will just betray you again" he pointed out, Eggman nodded "If I can't accomplish Eggman land then I can at least rid myself of that infuriating hedgehog", suddenly there was a flash of light, the group was now sandwiched between Metal Sonic and his master, a metallic laughter came from the machine, it looked Eggman straight in the eyes "I will never give you the pleasure of witnessing Sonic's demise". Eggman looked in horror, there was another flash, the dome shattered as Metal Sonic's arm reached straight through the machine into Eggman's stomach he wheezed his last breath then died.

Chapter 39

Sonic leaped forward and manage to catch Rassilon at the last moment, he put him to his feet, Rassilon was still weak "Thank you Sonic", Sonic grinned and gave him a thumbs up "I guess you owe me one now" he joked, they laughed. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the sky turned Blood red, as with everyone else Rassilon was in shock "No, no! NOT AGAIN! NO!" Sonic turned to him "Rassilon what is it", Rassilon turned to face him he looked deep into his eyes, as though he was staring into his soul then in a tone of disbelief he announced "It's the end…of everything"

Metal Sonic continued to laugh, they couldn't belief he had done it, blood drip from the Doctors insides "Foolish man, how dare he belief he could control me". He was their enemy, he had done some terrible things but he still didn't deserve to die, Amy readied her piko piko hammer "If it wasn't for that foolish, egg shaped imbecile you wouldn't even exist" Metal Sonic clenched its fist, crushing the gut it pulled out, it turned to face them "It was his only successful achievement", Knuckles held his fists up "So what is your plan now?" its head slowly faced him "I am to become the centre of everything! I WILL BECOME TIME ITSELF!" Rushing towards them from the distance was Sonic who was dragging Rassilon with him "METAL!" Metal Sonic started to float into the air, "Sonic…my loathsome copy…YOUR TOO LATE", in the distance people were screaming, after a while they faded from existence, there was a white flash, Rassilon focused hard "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" the others covered their eyes from the bright light.

Chapter 40

As the bright light faded all that remained was vast empty whiteness, there was nothing else besides Sonic and the others and the small piece of beach they were stood on. Tails was confused "Why didn't we fade with everyone else", suddenly they realised, they turned to face Rassilon, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving, he just lay on the floor, "He gave all he got so we could stand a chance" Shadow pointed out. Rouge held Knuckles tightly, Amy did the same to Sonic, Silver wrapped his arms around Blaze, and they remained silent to pay their respects. After a while Sonic broke the silence "We shouldn't let his death be in vain" they all nodded in agreement, Sonic smiled weakly "We have the chaos emeralds I say its time me and Shadow showed metal what we're made of", Silver stepped forward "You can count me in too". He nodded, everyone pulled out the emeralds they had on them, they placed them in a circle around Sonic, Shadow and Silver, after placing hers Sonic whispered to Amy, in response to what he said she pulled him in, they shared a kiss knowing it might be their last, when it ended tears ran down Amy's face "Give it all you've got".

"You ready for this" Shadow asked, Silver nodded "If it weren't for Rassilon I wouldn't have seen her again" he looked at Blaze who looked back in confusion "I owe him one" Sonic grinned "Then I guess it's time" they closed their eyes and focused, the emeralds floated into the air and spun round them, then there was a sharp flash of light, the three of them shot into the air, Sonic shouted in rage "SHOW YOURSELF METAL SONIC".

Chapter 41

Martha screamed out in pain as the blade entered her stomach, "LET HER GO" Ross turned recognizing the voice, he threw Martha to the floor and then prepared the knife in hand, stood in front of him was Rassilon, from his expression Ross could tell he was furious, "I'm warning you, STAY BACK", Rassilon ignored the threat and continued to walk forward, when he reached him Ross swung the knife out, it pierced his body but he barely flinched, he reached out his arm and grasped the Rats neck. "She is a good person, she deserves every moment of her life" Martha weakly looked up, blood was still pouring out of her; Rassilon placed his other arm on Ross neck. "You don't deserve your life Ross", then his hands moved quickly, there was a crack of bones and Ross fell to the floor, Rassilon turned his attention to Martha, her face was one of fear, he knelled down beside her "Hang in there, I'm going to take you to the hospital", but she still couldn't believe what she had saw "…you killed him", he placed his hand on her shoulder, in a flash they vanished.

Metal Sonic faded into the non-existence, he floated in the air awaiting his attackers, and his entire body was covered in a golden glow. Super Sonic was the first to attack, he shot towards him in rage, right at the last moment Metal Sonic casually floated to one side, the pierced Sonics skin with his claws, Sonic felt weak from the blow, Metal coldly asked "How does it feel, knowing your attempts are futile", Shadow pushed his arms together and yelled in rage "CHAOS SPEAR", a large bolt of plasma energy shot from his hands, Metal Sonic warped out of its way and appeared behind Shadow, he raised his leg and kicked him in the back of the head, the blow made him lose his concentration. Silver lifted his arm, his psychokinesis managed to grip Metal Sonic keeping him frozen in place, "NOW SONIC, SHADOW" they nodded in agreement, Sonic shot towards the left of Metal, Shadow towards his right, Metal laughed "Got ya". The comment confused Silver, as the nearly approached him for a blow he warped to where he was before, they collided towards each other the impact sent them flying in opposite directions. Metal Sonic started to laugh; he looked straight at Silver "Did you really believe you could contain me!" Silver thought for a moment, he then mentally grasped Sonic and Shadow and flung them towards Metal, Sonic was furious "WE WONT LET YOU WIN", "THIS ENDS HERE" Shadow added. They impacted into Metal, there was an explosion of energy, Silver was concerned "Did we do it", Sonic and Shadow moved to join him; they had been badly cut from the impact most of their golden fur was covered in blood. When the effects of the explosion faded there was nothing, a voice came from behind them "Guess again", the turned to face it, "ARGH!" Silver screamed out in pain as the metallic hand ripped through his throat, his aura faded and he plummet towards the ground, Metal Sonic laughed, he was barely dinted.

Chapter 42

Martha's eyes weakly opened, she was lying in a bed in station metropolis general, sat by her bed holding onto her hand was Rassilon, she smiled it comforted her to know he was there all night, however Rassilon remained quiet he remained deep in thought. She started to become concerned "What's up", "I killed him" he told her with a hint of sadness in his tone "I couldn't help myself I just did", she remembered what he had done she forced herself upright "Look at me", he did what she told him "It wasn't your fault, you where trying to protect me", he smiled weakly and kissed her passionately on the lips, when the kiss ended a tear ran down his face, "What's the matter" she asked "you deserve so much better than me", then she realised what he meant "No…no please don't" a tear ran down his face, he continued "I'm going to miss you", "NO! I DON'T BLAME YOU, PLEASE DON'T GO" he closed his eyes and vanished, after a few seconds Martha broke down, she started crying, her face was soon covered in tears.

"Silver" Blaze shouted as his body hit the floor, she ran towards it and lifted his head up "Silver, come on you can make it", the others remained quiet, Blaze couldn't understand why his death saddened her so much, she started to burst in to tears as she kneeled by the corpse. The rest of them looked into the sky "It's up to you two now" Knuckles announced.

Chapter 43

Metal Sonic warped behind them, Sonic moved backwards in time to avoid the blow; Shadow wasn't as lucky as the metal fist made contact with his feet. Metal continued to laugh "I'm going to enjoy ripping you both to shreds", Shadow lifted his leg and attempted a kick Metal warped and kicked him in the back, Sonic blasted towards him with fists held out, Metal grasped Shadows arm and threw him in Sonic's path, the impact caused Shadow to cough up blood, Metal had warped away from them awaiting their next attack. "We don't have a chance" Sonic announced, Shadow coughed then replied, "We can't give up, everything depends on us". Shadow short towards Metal, his golden body glowed red, "Shadow NO!" Sonic shouted, "THIS IS FOR YOU MARIA" he shouted as he neared Metal "CHAOS BLAST". A massive red explosion covered the sky, the shockwave sent Sonic flying backwards, the others looked towards it, shielding their eyes, when the red flash faded Shadow could be seen in his normal state, his neck was being gripped by Metals hand "A foolish attempt" he mocked, with his other hand he used his claws to rip through Shadows skin, blood splattered through the air, Shadow screamed in pain. When he stopped Metal looked him in the eyes "You're a pathetic Ultimate life form", Shadow just remained quiet, he was struggling to breath, blood seeped through his mouth and wounds, Metal raised his arm and flung him down towards the others. "SHADOW!" Sonic shouted in disbelief, Metal turned to face, "Now it's just you and me Sonic".

Chapter 44

As Shadows corpse hit the floor, the others gasped in shock, Amy looked up into the sky, her vision was focused on Sonic "You can't die…I don't want you to die" she kept thinking. Cream was in tears "This is…this is the end", Rouge held onto Knuckles, they all waited, hoping Sonic stood a chance.

Sonic grinned weakly, in his head he kept telling himself he was screwed, "Come on then Metal" he shouted "Lets finish this", Metal charged towards him, he did the same, their heads collided, there was a blast of energy from both of them. Sonic struggle whilst Metal remained calm, they backed off from each other, Sonic boosted towards him and flung his leg, Metal was hit, he reacted by grapping the leg and punching Sonic in the face. With his spare leg, Sonic kicked Metals arm off, in the process the claw ripped into his skin, Metal warped away as Sonic breathed heavily "Come on then" he shouted "Show yourself", Metal appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face, the blow sent him flying across the sky "You know it's pointless Sonic" Metal mocked "You can't beat me". Sonic filled with rage, he shot towards Metal and managed to grab his arm, and he threw him upwards then hit him with multiple kicks and punches. When he stopped Metal remained still, "Did it work" he asked himself, the robots body floated upright "My turn", it warped out of existence, it appeared in front of him and swiped his face, Sonic screamed in pain as one of its claws pierced his left eye, Amy covered her mouth in shock as Sonic turned to his blue self, both the chaos emeralds and himself plummeted towards the ground.

Chapter 45

Amy rushed to Sonic when he landed, he wasn't in a good state but he was still smiling, Amy held him tightly, he laughed weakly "Amy…I gave it my best" a tear ran down his face, there was a bit of blood in it from his left eye "I love you Amy", she smiled and kissed him on the lips, when she pulled back her face was covered in blood "I love you too", he smiled again, then let out one last breath, Amy held him tightly "Bye Sonic" and with that Sonic's smile left his face.

"This is it" Knuckles announced "We're done for", Tails nodded sadly "It would seem that way", Amy was knelt by Sonics body weeping, Blaze had remained silent by Silvers, Rouge grabbed Knuckles "This might be our last moments" she told him "I love you" then they kissed. Cream was crying with cheese by Rassilon's body "We failed you Mr Rassilon" "…chao".

Chapter 46

"Now is neither the time nor the place" "You just have to control your anger" "I guess you owe me one now" "I love you too" "NO I DON'T BLAME YOU!" "She's doing fine…she misses you" "Don't worry, I'm coming back" "I think we're even now" "You have no idea" "I don't forgive myself for what I did" "Life…, it's so short and is filled with so many terrible things" "Do you think I want Eggman to win…" "War, famine, violence, destruction, death." "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS" "And yet…there isn't a moment of it that isn't worth living" "I love you Martha", the moments flickered through the darkness of Rassilon's soul, in the depths of it came that familiar voice "WAKE UP"

Amy continued to weep, she couldn't accept it, Sonic was dead. Floating above them Metal Sonic continued to laugh "I AM THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM, NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME, NOTHING AND NO ONE", the chaos emerald began to glimmer, everyone looked at them in confusion, they began to float above Rassilon's body, Tails watched in confusion "What the…" they began to spin and there was a golden explosion of light, stood in front of them with a burning aura was Rassilon, he grinned as he looked at Metal Sonic "I wouldn't say nothing".

Chapter 47

He shot into the air towards metal, his body was burning bright, he blasted through Metal Sonic causing the robot to stagger "Impressive" Metal announced "A challenge", Rassilon turned to face him "Bring it". Metal warped behind Rassilon who instantly reached out and grabbed the machines arms, he head butted it and threw it across the air, he then warped towards it and kicked it in the face, causing the metallic spikes on its head to break off. Metal retaliated by cutting its claws across Rassilon's stomach, Rassilon's aura gathered at the wound and patched it up, Metal Sonic was stunned "Impossible" Rassilon grinned.

Everyone else watched in awe, "Rassilon get him for what he did to Shadow!" Knuckles shouted out, "Don't forget what he did to Silver" Blaze pointed out Amy stood up in tears "And Sonic". Rassilon nodded to them in agreement then he turned his attention to Metal, "Lets finish this".

Chapter 48

Metal Sonic started to panic, "YOU CANT STOP ME IF YOU CANT ME MOVE", its red robotic eyes glowed and there was a flash, below the others were frozen solid, "It can't be" Metal Sonic announced, as Rassilon was slowly floating towards him, his entire body was a flame of energy "I TOLD YOU" he announced as he lifted his arm, Metal Sonic began cowering, it turned and blasted in the opposite direction "THIS ENDS" he pointed at the robot "HERE!" there was a large blast of energy delivered from the tip of his finger, it shot towards Metal in a manner of seconds, atoms started to scatter from its metallic head down to its robotic feet, it faded from existence as though it never existed. Rassilon looked around proud at the work he had done, he raised his left arm "time to fix this mess" and clicked his fingers.

Amy was pretty startled, as where the others, they looked around and could see the citizens of station square going about their everyday routine, children were playing in the waves and gulls where flying up high. Knuckles collapsed to the floor, Tails gave a sigh of relief "Did you miss me" as they turned floating down towards them was Rassilon, he was still in his super form, they where all quite gob smacked "You're impossible" Cream told him in awe, he grinned "Not impossible…just unlikely". Amy remained quiet, she turned to face them "It wasn't without a price", Blaze wiped a tear from her eye "She's right", Tails stepped forward "We should give them all a proper burial…even Eggman", the others nodded in agreement as they looked silently at the corpses of Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Rassilon put his hand to his mouth and coughed, the sound caught their attention, and he smiled "That won't be necessary".

He stepped forward, he closed his eyes deep in concentration, the flaming aura of his super form spread out, it covered the bodies of Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Eggman, the wounds they received from Metal started to patch themselves, the skin began reattaching itself, bones could be heard cracking back in place, when it was all over Rassilon collapsed to the floor.

Chapter 49

"Ugh my head" Sonic announced, he placed his arm over his left eye, along with Shadow and Silver he slowly got back to his feet, only to be tackled back to the ground by Amy, she was in tears and held him tightly "Ahh Amy get off me", Amy smiled "No chance". Blaze ran towards Silver and jumped into his arm, she kissed him, Silver blushed "What was that for?" she thought for a moment and a tear ran down her face "I don't know". Behind them an engine could be heard, they turned to see Eggman's egg-o-matic flying off into the distance; Shadow watched with the others, he stood alone. A thought suddenly popped into Tails head "What about Rassilon", they turned, he was lying on the floor, completely still…snoring, everyone started to break down into laughter.

Eggman was pondering his next move, he flicked a switch on his Egg-o-matic and it started to boost, he then flicked another switch which activated a monitor, a voice was produced from the speaker "Yes Doctor", "Computer tell base to start preparing the blue prints for Metal Sonic", "At once doctor", "I will rebuild him and this time he will be completely loyal" he told himself, "Mark my words Sonic, one day I will kill you, you and your little friends" he then began laughing. Suddenly one of the engines exploded the egg-o-matic lost control and crashed into the middle of the ocean, he climbed out of its wreckage and held his hands up in rage "ARGGHH WHY CANT I HAVE A BREAK!" he then knelled down and started to sob.

Chapter 50

Everyone was sat round a table, the restaurant they where dining in was quite posh, Sonic held a glass up high "To Rassilon, Hedgehog of the hour"; in unison the others raised their glasses "To Rassilon". Rassilon blushed; slightly embarrassed "You didn't have to go through all this trouble" he told them, Knuckles laughed "Are you kidding, if it weren't for you there'd be nothing at all", everyone nodded in agreement, "Never mind" Shadow told them "Lets order some food". When their meal arrived they all tucked in Sonic and Amy shared a pizza, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze had all ordered a steak, though Shadow was the only one who ate it with white wine sauce, Rouge licked her lips after eating a succulent roast chicken, Tails and Cream bit into the burgers they ordered and Cheese nibbled on Creams fries, Rassilon cut into his roast beef and ate the piece. When they all finished they sat and talked, "Once again thank you" Rassilon used a napkin to wiped his mouth "It's the very least we could do for you" Amy told him, "She's right" Tails agreed. Shadow took a drink "What are you going to do next then" he asked, Rassilon thought for a moment, then he turned to Silver "You where right", Silver smiled "You'll come back", he nodded "I want to be with her again". Rassilon then began to open up to them, they all talked into the night, Silver held onto Blaze, Knuckles held onto Rouge and Amy gave Sonic a peck on the lips.

When the restaurant closed they all stood outside, Rassilon shook the hands of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow and then he hugged the girls goodbye, he turned to face Silver "Come on, we have to go", Silver was shocked "Cant I stay here" Rassilon shook his head "I'm sorry, it might cause a paradox, it's too risky" there was some silence, Silver nodded in agreement "I'll let you say your goodbyes" Rassilon told him. As though to mock him the darkened clouds started to produce rain, he turned to face Blaze "This is goodbye", she nodded, a part of her was saddened by the news, she lifted up her head and looked him deep in the eyes "I'm going to miss you" she said as tears flowed down her face and mingled with the rain. Silver broke down, not being able to contain his grief much longer, he pulled her in and they hugged "I'm going to miss you too", everyone watched on, then he looked her in the eyes again "I love you" then their lips touched, they held together, holding the moment between them, when it ended they were still crying, "Goodbye Blaze", Blaze wiped the tears from her face, Silver turned and nodded at Rassilon, the others waved them off, Sonic grinned at Rassilon "Come and see us again sometime", Rassilon nodded. He gripped onto Silvers shoulder, "I'm sorry", "Don't be" Silver told him, his view was fixed on Blaze, he smiled sadly "I got to see her again" she smiled back, Rassilon closed his eyes and with a flash they were gone. "Come on everyone" Knuckles announced, covering his head from the rain using his fists "Let's get home", they all nodded, as they walked off Sonic looked at the last spot Rassilon was stood on "I'll see you pal".

The Epilogue

"Another dull day" Martha sighed, she finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink, she turned it came to her as a complete shock "Rassilon!" He stood there smiling, "I'm Back" she ran towards him and hugged him tight, tears where flowing down his face "I'm home", they kissed, their lips held together, they never wanted it to end, Rassilon stopped "I've missed you" he wept, with tears in her eyes she responded "I missed you too", "Would you consider living out the rest of your life with me", she smiled "Of course I will" then she pulled him in and the kiss continued.

Through out the years they travelled to many different sights, they saw the beginning of the universe and its end, they saw the collapse of stars and the beautiful flames of a super nova, each day their love for each other grew and they thought it would never end. As time passed on Martha aged more and more whilst Rassilon remained young, finally in her last moments they returned to Station Metropolis, eighty years had passed. Appearing in an elderly Silver's flat he placed her on his bed and explained, understanding Silver left them alone. He held her hand in tears "It was good everything we did, everything we saw" he told her, she responded in her ancient voice "Who would have thought I would have been travelling through the stars and the wonders of time", they kissed for the final time, with her last ounce of energy she looked him deep in his eyes "I love you Rassilon", then she passed, Rassilon wiped the tears from his face "I love you too".

Throughout history legends speaks of him, he is like Fire and Ice and Rage, he is like the storm at the heart of the sun. He is witness to the whole of time and can see the turn of the universe. He remains to watch over everything, never stopping and never asking to be thanked. Destined to wander alone forever...but he still has the memories with one he loved. He will never forget his time with Martha…...as he continues forwards with a heavy burden on his back.

The End

Thanks to everyone you have kept on reading since the start

Trivia and Facts

. Originally Team Chaotix was going to make an appearance, however I couldn't work them into the plot so this idea was cut.

. GUN troops were going to be more involved but I couldn't work them in.

. I based Rassilon's personality on The Doctor from Doctor Who; his name is also taken from Doctor Who, Rassilon was the name of the founder of the time lord society who helped create time travel with another time lord called Omega

. Martha was based slightly on the character Rose from Doctor Who. Rose is a character that travelled with both the 9th and 10th doctors and was the first companion the Doctor fell in love with. Martha's name is also taken from another Doctor Who companion.

. The events of Sonic Rivals have been completely ignored; the reason for this is that Sonic Rivals has completely mixed up the Sonic storyline (stating Eggman Nega is from the future rather than a parallel Eggman, which therefore means Blaze's dimension doesn't exist, which therefore would mean the events of Sonic Rush would never happen)

. For ShadTikal fans I wanted to do a scene where Rassilon accidentally took Shadow into the past where they meet Tikal, this scene however proved far too complex to even think about and would have had no relevance to the plot (other than the fact that Rassilon cant intervene with fixed events)

. If you haven't realised by now Station Metropolis is Station Square in the future.

. I have never played the Sonic Riders series, which is why I didn't include the characters Wave, Jet and Storm into the story.

. It's not mentioned in the story because it's a fact but whenever Sonic becomes Super Sonic he absorbs the chaos emeralds (see brawl, sonic adventure, sonic adventure 2, sonic unleashed etc) when he's done with them they scatter, that explains why they appear in random places.

. Whilst writing this story I couldn't stop thinking in 3rd person.

. Dark Sonic is the one thing I've taken out of Sonic X, the reason for this is because in the UK Sonic X has stopped being shown on TV (the last episode I watched was the one where Knuckles and Sonic fight, so sadly I never watched an entire series), however I have seen the Dark Sonic clip on YouTube and loved the idea behind it.

. Metal Sonic is registered under the code NMS which is an acronym for Neo Metal Sonic (even though in my story he isn't in neo form)

. The computers response of how many descriptions is a reference to the Internet meme "ITS OVER 9,000"

. The voices running through Rassilon's soul are all quotes said by him or too him throughout this story. (Except the familiar voice at the end)

. The last part of the story is based on Quotes from the New series of Doctor Who

. The origins of the game references are as follows

Station Square – Sonic Adventure  
Emerald Town – Sonic Battle  
Tails Doll – Sonic R  
The Egg Carrier – Sonic Adventure  
Green Hill – Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)  
Scrap Brain Base – Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)  
Buzz Bomber – Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)  
"Robotic Pigs that throws bombs" – Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)  
The Egg Mech Suit – Sonic the Hedgehog 2  
Death Egg – Sonic the Hedgehog 2  
Mystic Ruins – Sonic Adventure  
"Using the fake emerald to teleport" – Sonic Adventure 2  
The Ark – Sonic Adventure 2  
"A giant creature made of water" – Sonic Adventure  
Mazuri – Sonic Unleashed  
Apotos – Sonic Unleashed  
"The chocolate chipped sundae supreme" – Sonic Unleashed  
Angel Island – Sonic the Hedgehog 3  
"Ha, I remember when I first met you two…..I knocked him down thinking he was a threat…it's not the best way to start a friendship" – Sonic the Hedgehog 3  
Windy Valley – Sonic Adventure  
The Temple of Gaia – Sonic Unleashed  
Dark Sonic – Sonic X  
Maria – Sonic Adventure 2


End file.
